A Heart On Wings
by Troyfan16
Summary: Tristian's pet hawk is more that anyone thinks. She is really a woman cursed to the body of a hawk, can this woman save the three knights destined to die?
1. Natalie

-1A Heart On Wings

Hey out there, I hate it (not really) but how something as easy as one word can inspire a thought line for a story well this story was started from me hearing the word magical. I hope that you all like this story since I really like writing. Well here it is the first chapter! This is dedicated to LANCLOTTRISTANBABY.

-----

"The ice is not going to break, prepare for combat!" yelled Arthur.

Dag looking like something was tearing him up inside and he ran out on the lake with his axe. Bors' yells for Dag to come back where mixed with the screeches of a hawk. The bird flew at the Saxons causing many of the Saxons to hit their fellow soldier, "What the hell is your bird doing Tristan?" Lancelot asked Tristan as they grabbed their bows. Tristan didn't reply as he took aim at a Saxon.

'_What was she doing?' _he wondered. The ice cracked and the Saxons started slipping between the ice, Tristan's hawk began to soar back to the knights. The Saxons were already retreating and Dag pulled himself out of the lake he was half way in and went back to the knights, the hawk began to soar back to the knights. A Saxon archer shot at the hawk out of spite and the arrow made contact with the hawk's right wing. The hawk let out a pain filled screech and fell to the lake. The knights and Guinevere watched as the hawk froze in mid air not far above the surface of the lake. A bright light flashed and the defenders had to cover their eyes. When the light faded they looked and there was a woman laying on the lake's frozen surface with an arrow embedded in her right shoulder. The woman had long straight brown hair and she only looked as tall as Guinevere and she only had a thin light brown slip on.

Guinevere reacted first and went to the woman's side, "Arthur give me your cloak before she freezes to death."

Arthur handed it to her and laid it over the woman careful not to touch the wound and looked up at the knights, "We have to get her to your fort so she can be healed." Dag kneeled by the woman across from Guinevere he snapped the arrow. He picked the woman up careful not to touch the area around the arrow. They got to the caravan and the group stopped in the woods for the night. Dag and Guinevere were in the cart with the woman healing her as best they could, while the other knight sat around a fire.

"Who is she?" asked Gawain.

"And where did she come from?" added Galahad.

They all looked to Tristan who gave them a shrug. Dag and Guinevere sat down with the others, "How is she?" asked Arthur.

"Alright for now. Guinevere and I stopped the bleeding and we put some stitches on it. But she needs rest and I would like to put some things on the wound to keep out infection when we get to the fort." Said Dag.

"Did you find anything about her?"

"No she wasn't awake at all." Said Dag.

"Goodness talking like that you'd make them think I was dead." Said a light calm woman's voice. Everyone jumped Galahad fell off of the log he had been sitting on when they saw the woman from the lake.

"I apologize I did not mean to startle you." Said the woman sitting next to Tristan.

"A little late for that." Mumbled Galahad sitting back on the log he had slipped off of.

Tristan continued to sharpen his dagger as he asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts like hell, thanks for asking." Smiled the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Guinevere.

"My name is Natalie. I'm assuming you want a story. Well I don't really remember much except that I got lost in some woods. I also remember hearing an old woman's voice chanting something next thing I know I have feathers, talons, a beak and I can fly." Said Natalie.

Natalie looked at the knights and they didn't look convinced, "Well fine here is proof that I was really a hawk. It was right before the last time you knights entered the wall. Galahad said very angrily I might add, that he did not understand why the bishop couldn't just give you your papers then. To which one of the knights replied and I won't say who, Galahad you still know nothing of Romans they can't scratch their ass without having a ceremony. My memory falters because I don't know whether it happened before or after but you were talking about Samarian women and about their beauty. Bors asked, 'Why do you think we left in the first place?' then he mooed like a cow. Once again my memory falters but there was a discussion between Lancelot and Gawain about Gawain's future wife. Lancelot said this if Gawain's wife is as beautiful as he says then I expect to spend a lot of time at Gawain's house. Gawain asked Lancelot, 'What will I be doing?' And with his usual cocky smirk replied, 'Why it is in your good fortunes that all your children look like me.' " Said Natalie smiling at the open mouths looking at her, "Oh and Gawain had said something about hitting Lancelot with his ax."

Some of the knights were laughing remembering the conversation, "Do you trust me now or not?" asked Natalie.

The knights gave a nod and Natalie smiled, "Good I know you all very well and it would have been upsetting for you not to trust me."

Guinevere grinned, "Tell me a story of your travels with the knights."

Natalie smiled, "Well there was a time when the knights were saving a small village from some invaders. The knights had defeated them easily but it was that night that the troubles began. They were getting very drunk off of this local brew the villagers had. Well the knights were so drunk that they woke…"

The knights realized what she was saying and exclaimed, "No!"

"Stop!"

"She doesn't need to hear that story!"

"I think I do." Said Guinevere.

Natalie smiled and continued, "As I was saying they passed out and woke up in the morning with horrible hangovers and lovely various women's clothing."

Guinevere fell over laughing, "What did they have on?" she gasped after a moment of her laughter.

Natalie ignored the knight's grumbling and said, "Arthur, Lancelot and Bors were in dresses. Galahad, Gawain and Dag were in very cute night gowns."

Guinevere laughed at the image the came to her mind, "What of him?" she asked nodding at Tristan.

"He was smart enough to not drink as much as they did so he didn't have to wake up in a dress." Smiled Natalie, "Now we are even for you trying to shoot me."

"You shot at my bird?" asked Tristan venomously glaring at his fellow knights, "You remember a few months ago I was gone for a week, well that's why."

Tristan glared at the knights, "Why did you shoot at my bird?"

"It doesn't really matter she's fine now." Galahad offered weakly. Tristan became aware of Natalie sitting next to him and sat back.

Natalie smiled, "It's alright I'm not angry." One bye one the knights finally drifted of to where they would sleep for the night until it was Tristan and Natalie left at the fireside.

"I have a question." Said Tristan.

"Hmm?" asked Natalie.

"Why did you bite me last week?"

"I was hungry and you wouldn't let me go hunt. Which reminds me." Natalie punched Tristan's arm.

"What was that for?"

"For threaten to roast me over a fire." Said Natalie.

Then she kissed his cheek, "And that?" he asked looking into the fire.

"For being so kind to me. Goodnight Tristan." Natalie got up and walked to the cart that she and Guinevere shared.

Natalie snuggled up I the furs and Guinevere sat up and asked, "What was it like being a bird?"

"It was freedom. Getting to fly, be with the knights, and do what I want when I want. No other way to describe it than the word freedom." Said Natalie.

"It sounds perfect." Said Guinevere.

"It was, don't get me wrong I am very glad to be able to talk with a human again and be human." Said Natalie.

"I think that you and I will get along very well." Said Guinevere.

"I agree." Smiled Natalie. The two women rolled over and went to sleep. The caravan continued their travel to Hadrian's Wall.

Natalie sat next to Alecto who was sitting at the edge of the cart, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said.

"You don't have to put up a front. I can tell something is upsetting you I am good at telling that sort of thing." Said Natalie.

Alecto sighed, " I am worried of what they expect of me in Rome."

"You are afraid that they expect to much of you." Said Natalie.

"Exactly but I do not know if that is even the path that I want." Said Alecto.

Natalie sighed, "You are a very smart, brave, caring young man. You are someone that has the power to change the world for the better. I will be very proud to see you use that power for the people that need the protection. Not all of the answers in the world come from your head they also come for your heart. Alecto you are going to be fine the only worry I have is for all the evil in this world that you are going to destroy."

Alecto gave Natalie a small smile, "Thank-you."

Natalie smiled, "You are most welcome." Alecto went back in the car with his mother.

"You dealt with that very well." Said Arthur ridding behind the cart.

"He is a good soul and I meant every word of what I said. People like him will change Rome to what it should be." Said Natalie, she looked out the cart at the wall, "Congratulations Arthur you got your knights back alive."

"If you with excuse me." Arthur bowed his head and rode to the front of the column.

They came into the palace courtyard, "Good Jesus! You are safe!" A balding man came down the steps. Alecto helped his mother out of the cart and Natalie was about to get out when she saw the bald man come at Alecto saying, "Alecto let me see you!"

"Alecto, could you come help me?"

Alecto turned away from the balding man and helped Natalie out of the cart, " You look like you needed rescuing." Said Natalie.

Alecto smiled, "Thank-you."

"No worries." Smiled Natalie, "Come along and help me walk that way he cannot come after you so easily."

"And who is this lovely angel?" the bald man walking up to Alecto and Natalie.

Tristan went to stop the Bishop but Arthur stopped him whispering, "Let her deal with it Tristan."

They looked at Natalie who gave the Bishop a false smile, "I am no angel, and I have killed to many in battle and cursed to many souls for me to be accepted into heaven. As much as hell will open its arms for you for the crimes you have committed; hell will not welcome me."

Natalie have the Bishop a halfway smirk and smile that sent chills through everyone, "And the reason the devil would not welcome me into his domain, he is too afraid of me taking over." Natalie let got of Alecto and walked into the palace without a second glance backwards.

One by one the knights pushed past the open mouthed Bishop and Bors whispered to the knights as he past the Bishop, "I think he soiled himself."


	2. Stalkers

-1A Heart On Wings

Howdy! Wow I was so happy when I looked on my e-mail and saw that I had gotten four whole reviews that totally made my morning. (Checked my e-mail before school.) I posted this chapter as soon as I could and I hope I get more reviews and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first. Here's to you Readerfreak10.

-----

REVIEW:

One by one the knights pushed past the open mouthed Bishop and Bors whispered to the knights as he past the Bishop, "I think he soiled himself."

-----

They went to the round table room and they sat while Natalie and Guinevere sat in a corner Arthur stood, "I cannot think of the words to say how unbelievable proud I am of you. Before I let you go though I must say that I do not approve of the what you said to Bishop Germanus." He said looking at Natalie.

"I am sorry if I upset you Arthur. But if you can look me in the eye and honestly say that is did not cause you some joy to see the look on that pig's face then I will go and apologize right now." Said Natalie. Arthur looked at her for a minute and his face was broken up from a smile, which was passed around the room.

"Tristan I like your bird." Said Bors.

"She's not mine and she's not a bird at least not anymore." Said Tristan.

Bors got up and went to Natalie, "That I think is the most I have head him say in fifteen years."

"Ok…" said Natalie not sure where it was going.

"And you saved my brother Dag!"

"It was not…" began Natalie but Bors had picked her up in a bear hug and spun around the room, "Air!" gasped Natalie.

Bors set her down and slapped her back with a smile, "The feeling is mutual." Said Natalie carefully patting Bors' shoulder.

"Well Bors I think has just explained everyone's feelings of your bravery."

Natalie shook her head, "You embarrass me. I am not brave, if I was then I would have punched Germanus like I wanted." The knights laughed and Bors swore again that the Bishop had soiled himself.

"We are done then?" asked Lancelot.

"Yes my friends you may go and embrace your freedom to the fullest." Said Arthur smiling.

The knights filed out of the room, "Arthur would you give me directions to the armory? I would like to try my right arm out and see what it can handle."

"Of course, I can have Jols take you and he can take you to the fields that the knights and I use." Said Arthur. Natalie walked onto the green field she had what she needed two swords, a bow and a quiver of arrows, as well as three daggers two in her belt and one in her left boot. Natalie closed her eyes and put her hands flat together in front of her face. Everything around the woman seemed to go still, then her eyes flew open and her hands went to the sword hilts. Natalie soared through the motions of stab, slice, dodge, hack, and cut away with the twin blades. Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan gathered to watch this woman fight with the blades as good if not better than most of them.

"She's just as good as you with double blades Lancelot." Whispered Galahad.

"Better." Said Tristan at the same time as Natalie called it out.

The other three knights looked between the two, "How the hell did you two do that?" asked Gawain.

"If you spend half of your life with someone you get to know the person pretty well." Called out Natalie not stopping her stab, slice, dodge, hack, and cut exercise.

"You four might as well come out." Called Natalie going through the motions at a faster pace.

The four men walked out onto the training field, "You are very good." Said Gawain.

"Thank-you. Would any of you like to fight me?" Natalie stopped and turned to the men stabbing the swords into the ground pushing stray hair from her face.

"I would but we don't have anything to fight with." Said Lancelot.

Natalie pulled the swords from the ground and tossed one to Lancelot, "Come on I promise I won't go that hard on you." Said Natalie smiling innocently. The other three men sat as Lancelot and Natalie circled each other. Lancelot went at Natalie first and she quickly dodged out of the way. The force he had put behind it was so that he fell forward when he missed. Natalie smirked and kicked Lancelot's butt causing the other knights to laugh even Tristan allowed himself a smirk.

Lancelot straightened and glared at Natalie who smiled innocently, "What?" They continued on with their fighting and Dag, along with Bors and his children sat down with Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan.

"She is very good." Observed Bors, as Natalie blocked Lancelot and expertly twisted away. After a moment of fighting the two locked swords, Natalie leaned up and started kissing Lance lot who dropped his sword to his side.

Natalie pulled away and tripped Lancelot who fell to his back she held a sword over his neck, " I win." Natalie put her sword in her right hand and held out her left to help Lancelot up. He took her hand and she pulled him up and they went to the knights.

"That was amazing where did you learn to fight like that?" asked one of Bors' children.

"Many different people little one." smiled Natalie plopping down into the grass.

"Could you teach us to fight like that?" asked one of the children.

Natalie smiled, "No I'm afraid not. But maybe you should get your father to teach you."

"Ok father can you teach us to fight with swords?" the child asked his father.

"Your mother would kill me." Said Bors.

"Please!"

"Come on father?"

"You have to!"

"We won't tell." Begged some of the children.

Bors was groaning and Natalie cam to his rescue she pulled one of his kids from his lap and said, "Hey I have a fun game we could play. But wait you guys wouldn't want to play." Sighed Natalie getting up.

"What is it?" asked one of the children interested.

"No, no never mind you wouldn't want to play." Said Natalie walking away with her head hung.

"Yes we would!"

"Tell us!"

"Come on!"

"You have to tell us!" exclaimed the children running after Natalie. They had completely forgotten about wanting to learn to fight.

"Ok, ok. What you have to do is make two rows." Said Natalie. The children scrambled into two rows. The knights laughed at the children who were coping everything Natalie said and did.

"Ok now spin in a circle." Said Natalie as she spun in a circle.

"Stop! Now pat your head and rub your tummy." The knights laughed at the children who were rubbing their heads and patting their stomach and one of the children that patted his head then rubbed his stomach.

Natalie laughed and said, "Ok come here." She got on her knees and all the children gathered around her. Natalie started talking to them and the children started giggling and glancing over at the knights. Tristan frowned since he could only hear a couple phrases that Natalie was telling the children to do.

"What are they up to now?" asked Bors. Tristan did not have time to warn them as the kids ran at them screaming. The children proceeded to jump on the knights and started tickling them. Natalie laughed as the knights tired to roll away and were not having much luck seeing now most of them had two children all over them.

"Hey why don't you try and go get her!" called Lancelot pointing at Natalie. The kids got off of the knights and turned on Natalie.

"No, no, no. Stop. No, stay were you are." Said Natalie backing away.

The knights laughed as the children stalked her around the yard, "Look a bird!" called Natalie pointing to the sky.

The children looked and Natalie ran and sat down with the knights, "Nice try."

"I knew we should have shot you when we had the chance." Grumbled Galahad.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss." Smiled Natalie.

All of the children sat around Natalie, "Play another game with us please!"

"Yes teach us another game!"

"I will if your father lets you out of his sight." Said Natalie.

The children jumped over to their father, "Can w go play with her?"

"Please father!"

"We want to go play with Miss Natalie." Demanded the children.

"Oh all right go play with her and leave me be." Said Bors.

Natalie stood, "Ok what you need to do is get in a line youngest to oldest." The children scrambled into line and copied Natalie as she skipped out of the yard.

"Valora is the only one that has any control over the children." Said Bors.

"She's good with them." Said Dag.

"Caring nature." Said Galahad. Lancelot scoffed.

"You don't like her because she bested you in a fight." Said Gawain.

"What do you think Tris?" asked Bors.

They all turned to where Tristan had been, "Even after fifteen years of his random disappearing like that it still bothers me." Said Galahad, the knights nodded their agreement. The kids played and spun around and laughed skipping and jumping after Natalie. They stopped to turn around and go back to the palace but five men came and made a circle around them.

"Gentlemen." Nodded Natalie trying to calmly lead the kids away but the men blocked them. Natalie pulled the younger children to her as she watched the men circle her and the kids.

"Natalie make them go away." Said one of Bors younger daughters.

"But we want to play your games little one." Teased one of the men. The five men came closer and she drew the daggers Natalie would take as many as she could before she let these men near the children.


	3. Damn You

-1A Heart On Wings

Heya! Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy and review! This chapter is dedicated for KnightMaiden.

REVIEW:

"But we want to play your games little one." Teased one of the men. The five men came closer and she drew the daggers Natalie would take as many as she could before she let these men near the children.

---

"I am going to be a lady and allow you a chance to go before you will sorely regret it." Said Natalie as the children crowded as close to her as they could.

The men laughed and Natalie bent down and whispered to the kids while watching as many of the men as she could, "Ok listen to me I'm going to yell really loud and I am going to get them focused on me so as soon as you can you run past them and get your father. Do _not_ stop running or turn around no matter what you hear. Do _not_ stop running until you reach your father or one of the knights and bring them here."

"I'm scared." whispered Bors' youngest child. Natalie looked into all of the children's eyes and saw the same emotion.

"We tire of your chatter woman." Growled the leader of the attackers.

"Just stay calm. It is a game whichever one of you comes back with your father or another knight wins ok?" Natalie gave the children a smile and they returned it excited to play this new game. Natalie twirled the daggers in her hands then men had stopped circling and Natalie picked her first two victims.

She smirked this was about to get interesting Natalie took a breath and with all her voice yelled, "ROOOUUUSSSS!"

Then she tackled two men to the ground, "Now!" The kids flew through the opening; Natalie mentally thanked all the gods she knew of that all of the children were same. She jumped up slashing the cheek of one of the men she had tackled and stabbing the heart of the other. The four men left ran at her, Natalie spun to the side and knocked a man over the head with the hilt of on of her daggers. The man sung around and caught her jaw with his elbow. Natalie fell back and had to roll back over her shoulders and jump to her feet as the men dove towards her. Someone tackled Natalie from behind and Natalie felt the men pile on top of her and she had lost one of the daggers.

'_This is ridicules.' _She thought trying to focus and breath. Natalie stabbed anywhere she could with the dagger that was in her left hand. If she had to die she thought then at least it would be fighting. Natalie felt the grunts of the men she was stabbing and blood trickled on top of her. Then Natalie felt the weight being thrown form her and Natalie took a deep breath and rolled on her back looking up at Tristian. Tristan gave her one of his very rare half grins and tucked some of Natalie's hair behind her ear. Natalie with Tristian's help sat up and saw Bors, Dag, Gawain, Lancelot, and Galahad. Tristan helped Natalie stand and they started walking back to the palace.

"Are the children alright?" Natalie looked at Bors.

"Yes they are thanks to you." He smiled.

"I don't think I have ever seen a child run as fast as they were." Said Galahad.

"I told them to run as fast as they could and that it was a race, it seemed to calm them down enough." Smiled Natalie.

"Stop." Ordered Tristan. Everyone stopped they had never heard Tristanuse that command tone with anyone.

Tristan looked at Natalie's right shoulder, "You're bleeding."

"Damn I busted the stitches didn't I?" Tristan pulled her shirt back a little, "Yes. Why did you try to fight all of the men?" asked Tristan.

"For the same reason that you the knights and Guinevere stayed out on the lake to save the little ones and give them a chance to get away." Said Natalie pulling away and facing Tristian.

"But you could have run with them." Said Galahad.

"And we wouldn't have gotten ten paces before the men caught them." Said Natalie, "And I was not going to let those men harm them."

"You should have called for help." Said Lancelot.

"I did. Did you not hear me call out your battle cry?" asked Natalie.

"Dag, Tristian, and I did." Said Bors.

"Very impressive." Added Dag.

"Thank-you." Said Natalie with a nod.

"You didn't really think it through." Said Gawain.

"My gods! You wouldn't understand. I mean Bors and Dag do. At least they use their brains and I mean the ones in their heads not between their legs. Obviously you four men are lacking in both areas!" yelled Natalie. Natalie turned back to the palace and stomped off.

Bors and Dag were trying not to laugh and the other four openly showed their anger, "Damn you!" yelled Tristan. They were all shocked to hear Tristan show any emotion.

What happened next scared them even more. Natalie came stomping back through the crowd that had formed and went in Tristan's face yelling, "Damn you right back you worthless pig butt!" Natalie them stomped on Tristan's left foot and stalked off.

"Remind me never to make her that angry." Mumbled Lancelot. Tristan held his foot and openly let his hatred show as he glared at Natalie's retreating form.

"How did she hear TristanI thought she was gone." Said Gawain.

"She used to be a hawk. Natalie probably still has some of the scenes of a hawk." Said Dag. Tristan pushed past them glaring and with a small limp.

"I like her." Smiled Bors.

"I don't." grumbled Lancelot.

"Lancelot the only reason you don't like her is because she turned you down and insulted you in front of half the fort." Said Bors smiling.

"I need a drink." Moaned Gawain.

"I think we all do." Said Galahad.

With that the knights went to the tavern the Vanora worked at.

"Is Natalie alright? I saw her storm past I don't know if I have ever seen anyone so angry." Said Vanora as the knights sat.

Bors told his lover of what had happened. Vanora laughed, "So she yelled that out loud?"

"Yes." Grumbled Lancelot.

"And Tristansaid damn her, Natalie came back and stomped on Tristian's foot."

"After she called him a worthless pig butt."

"I know I've just heard stories but I like her." Smiled Vanora.

"Save me a drink I am going to make sure that Natalie doesn't need new stitches." Said Dag getting up to leave.

"See if you can get her to come back with you. I would love to talk with her." Said Vanora. All of the knights but Dag and Bors flinched at the thought of having to face Natalie again in such a short time.

Dag knocked on Natalie's door, "Natalie it is Dag. May I come in?"

"Yes." Called Natalie.

Dag came in setting the salves on a small table by the bed, "I need to redo your stitches."

"Fine." Natalie lay on the bed and pulled her shirt off her right shoulder. Dag sat next to the bed and pulled out the rest of the stitches.

"I wanted to ask you that night after the lake, where did you get all the tattoos on your back from?"

"The smaller ones along my shoulder blades are from my Sarmatian family. The swirls and the writing on the rest of my back are from the Woad part of my family." Said Natalie flinching as Dag was cleaning the wound.

"I think that you may not need stitches and I can just bandage it up." Said Dag not looking at Natalie's' face.

"I promise that I am not the blue demon that you think I am." Smiled Natalie.

Dag put a salve on the wound and wrapped it up, "Vanora, Bors' lover, wants you to come and visit with her. If you don't feel well enough then I can tell her for you." Natalie put her arm through her sleeve and sat up.

"No I would like to meet her let's go." Natalie got up and followed Dag to the tavern.

When they got there Vanora met Natalie with a hug, "Sit down, sit down. Now Bors told me all about you. I want to thank you for saving my children."

"It was nothing."

"Nonsense. Now what would you like I can get you anything." Said Vanora.

A baby started crying in the back, "Oh now eleven is up please excuse me." Said Vanora going to the back. She came back a few moments later holding a small bundle.

"Oh can I hold him?" Natalie asked looking at the baby.

"If you would like." Said Vanora gently handing the baby to Natalie.

Natalie looked at the baby in her arms and smiled then said softly, "Well you're just the cutest aren't you? Don't even say it Lancelot."

Lancelot closed his mouth his grin fading, "How did you know that I was going to say anything?"

"You're Lancelot you were going to say something. But he's just a silly goose isn't he?" Natalie asked the baby.

The baby gurgled and giggled while reaching out to try and touch Natalie. Some of the knights smiled, "Even the babe thinks you're a silly goose." smiled Gawain teasing Lancelot. Natalie gave the baby her right pinkie and the baby started chewing and sucking on it.

"What can I get you?" asked Vanora smiling at them.

"What would you suggest?" asked Natalie quietly.

"I'll bring you some roast pig, bread and butter and something to drink." Said Vanora walking to the kitchens.

"You are very good with children." Said Bors.

"It's a natural thing for me." Said Natalie.

"And this from the same woman that could kill several men with a dagger." Said Lancelot.

"I remember in Samaria the village that I once lived that I would always stay with the children when there was a battle."

"They didn't send you into battle?" Gawain asked a little shocked.

"No I was one of the only ones that could keep the children calm during the time their parents were gone. When I lived with the Woads they had me fight in some battles and stay with the young another." Said Natalie smiling at the baby falling asleep in her arms.

"You are a Woad?" all the knights asked at once.


	4. No Better Than Romans

-1A Heart On Wings

Hey everyone here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy. Thanks LOADS for all the reviews and I am trying to post as fast as I can! To show that thanks I am going to dedicate each chapter to one of my reviewers. This one is for MORWEN12!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW:

"No I was one of the only ones that could keep the children calm during the time their parents were gone. When I lived with the Woads they had me fight in some battles and stay with the young another." Said Natalie smiling at the baby falling asleep in her arms.

"You're a Woad?" all the knights asked at once.

---

"Yes but very distantly, that's where my dark hair comes from. My grandmother on my mother's side was half Woad." Said Natalie looking at the knights.

"You didn't say you were a Woad." Said Bors.

"Well you didn't ask, and I'm not even half Woad so that is why I didn't say anything. Oh by the way Lancelot sorry about your right elbow." Natalie said smiling at Lancelot.

"You mean that…" asked Lancelot shocked. The whole table turned their heads between the two.

"Yes assuming that you have one that scar right above your right elbow that was me."

"So you've fought against us?" asked Galahad not really comprehending.

"Yes on occasion."

"But why when you were a hawk did you help us?" asked Gawain.

Natalie smiled, "Because I like you. You are the knights of Sarmatia. When I was living in Sarmatia and when I was living with the Woads I learned all about you. Dag the gentle giant, Bors' strength, Lancelot's profession with the twin blades and his way with women, Gawain and Galahad being able to take on anything together, Tristan's ability with bow and tracking. And then there is Arthur your fearless leader. You knights are the living legends." Said Natalie.

"Well I think you are the first Woad I don't want to kill or one that I don't hate." Said Bors.

Natalie laughed, "What about Guinevere? And you knights are very dear to my heart whether you like it or not you're stuck with me."

"As long as you don't try to chop my arm off again, fine." Said Lancelot.

Vanora walked in and motioned for Natalie to come sit with her. The two women sat at a table and Vanora gave Natalie the plate of food, and they talked. Much to the annoyance to knights the woman would look at them occasionally, whisper and laugh.

After it went on for several minutes Bors yelled, "Woman what are you saying about us?"

"How you and the other knights had to ride in dresses!" Natalie called back. Several people walking in the streets turned and looked at the knights who were bowing their heads and the two women laughing. After that the knights didn't ask Vanora or Natalie what they were saying. The sun was beginning to set and some of the men that where the tavern regulars were beginning to show.

"Well Natalie I really enjoyed the time of talking to you but I have to be getting to work." Said Vanora.

"No problem. I think I am going to rest for a couple of hours. If I come back later tonight then could you use the help?" asked Natalie.

"Of course but you need to go and get some rest."

"I will see you later." Said Natalie going. Natalie told the knights and then she went to the stables. Natalie went to Tristan's horse she gently patted the bridge of the horse's nose. Then Natalie went into the stall and brushed the horse down.

"You're a sweetie aren't you?" she asked scratching the horse behind the ears. Natalie went to each of the knights' horse and repeated the process that she had with Tristan's horse. Natalie finally went to her room and lay down on the bed. Natalie closed her eyes and dosed off into a light slumber. She woke up and it was dark outside then Natalie remembered that she had told Vanora the she would help out at the tavern.

"Good to see you again." Smiled Vanora.

"Good to be back." said Natalie, "Give the baby to me and you can go clean off the front of your dress."

Vanora looked gratefully, "Thank-you." Vanora handed her the baby and said, "Take these to the knights." She said handing Natalie a trio of mugs.

"Ok." Natalie went and sat the mugs on the table, "Evening gents."

"Hello Natalie."

"Hey."

"Where did the baby come from?"

"Hey Nat." said Bors and some of the knights.

"Is that my new nickname?" Natalie asked Bors.

"Yes Nat it is." He answered with a grin.

"Alright well if you will excuse me I have to get back to work." Natalie went on serving drinks the night went on and she was bringing the knights more drinks as Gawain and Galahad were having their usual dagger-throwing contest. Galahad hit his mark grinning triumphantly, as before Tristan threw his dagger and it landed on Galahad's.

"Tristan how do you do that again?" asked Gawain taking a drink out of his mug. Before the silent knight could answer there was buzzing sound and a dagger had hit right over Galahad's dagger knocking his and Tristan's from the target leaving only one in the center.

The knights turned to see Natalie with the baby in one arm, she saw what Gawain was about to ask and said, "All you need to do is aim for the middle." Natalie smiled and went back to serving drinks.

Jols ran into the tavern and started talking with the knights, the knights got up and left. Natalie found Vanora and gave her the baby, "I have to go."

Natalie ran after the knights they had gone to the wall and she bounded up the steps, "What's go…oh gods…" Natalie looked out over the wall and the field was littered with small campfires and dark shapes that moved around them.

"Knights this is were I must leave you." Said Arthur he went down the steps. Lancelot chased after him Natalie couldn't hear the argument but she could imagine what was being said. Arthur finally left and Lancelot stood there in a daze.

"Guinevere I need to talk with you." Said Natalie.

"Yes?"

"I want to stay and fight, when are you leaving to go to Merlin?"

"Later tonight I will come and get you when I am leaving." Said Guinevere.

"Until then." Smiled Natalie.

Guinevere nodded and left the wall the knights turned on Natalie, " You aren't serious are you?"

"You can't stay."

"You will be killed."

"You shouldn't fight with the injury you have."

"It's suicide."

"Don't be ridicules Nat."

Natalie looked at the knights in shock and with a note of sadness said, "I can't believe it. For the first time in fifteen years you can fight for the right reasons and the right cause of your own will. Besides if they aren't stopped how long until they reach Sarmatia?"

"Nat you have to understand." Said Galahad desperately.

"No I understand that you aren't the men I thought you were. I understand you aren't the brave and godly knights that I though you were. And worst and most of all I understand that you are no better than the Romans." Natalie walked down the steps and stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her. Natalie lay in her bed fuming at the thought she had actually trusted the knights and fuming at herself for foolishly thinking that they were really the knights she thought they were.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked out loud.

Guinevere knocked on her door poking her head in the room, "Are you ready Natalie?" Natalie rolled off the bed and grabbed a cloak and walked out following Guinevere to the Woad settlement and away from the fort and knights.


	5. A Good Bye

-1A Heart On Wings

Hey! Sorry that this took so long to post I hope that the battle scene is good enough for you guys um one thing about this chapter before you read be ready for some depression at the end of this chapter! (So you can't hurt me since I warned you.) Oh this chapter is dedicated to Phantom666!

-----

REVIEW:

Guinevere knocked on her door poking her head in the room, "Are you ready Natalie?" Natalie rolled off the bed and grabbed a cloak and walked out following Guinevere to the Woad settlement and away from the fort and knights.

-----

Morning came and Natalie and Guinevere got dressed and did each others war paint the archers stood in a line at the edge of the woods. Natalie watched through the fog as a rider broke the somber column of riders and yelled "RROOUUSS!"

She grinned, "Good old' Bors." Bors rode back to the column.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Guinevere standing next to Natalie.

"Never been better." Said Natalie.

Obviously Guinevere did not believe her but let it slide, "Just take it easy on your arm." Guinevere looked out over the field it would soon be covered in bodies of her kinsmen and Saxons would her body be among them? Would Arthur's? Guinevere looked to where Arthur was perched, but he wasn't along on the hill his knights all six of them were faithfully by his side.

"Natalie look." Said Guinevere nodding to the hill.

Natalie's heart that moment soared higher than she ever had as a hawk, "They came back."

"Are you really so surprised?" asked Guinevere glad to see her friend in higher spirits. With a smile Natalie loaded her bow, _'I can do this.' _she thought. The Woads watched on through the fog/smoke as the first round of Saxons came through the gate.

"They have made a very big mistake." Said Guinevere.

"Not to be obvious but they have made many mistakes. Which one are you talking about?" asked Natalie.

Guinevere loaded her bow and pulled it back tight, "Their mistake was coming to our home." And Guinevere let the arrow fly. The other Woads let the arrows fly as Arthur and the knights swept through the confused Saxon ranks. After just a few moments time there was but one Saxon left to live as he stumbled back through the gate looking around confused and angry to see their kinsmen dead.

"Poor things look lost." Said Natalie drawing her bow back with the other archer.

"Yes they do." Smirked Guinevere.

"Let's give them directions to hell." Said Natalie and the arrows cut through the sky and rained onto the Saxons. They shot around of flamed arrows and the designated areas of the field were set ablaze dividing the Saxon army.

The Woads drew their swords "See you after the battle." Said Natalie. Guinevere nodded with a half smile and called out to the Woads arm in the air and they ran out to the Saxons the two forces collided with a crash. Natalie head butted a man in the gut and as he felled back she slit his neck. She went through her motions of _slice, dodge, punch, kick, dodge,_ and _stab_ several times.

The fight progressed and Natalie found herself fighting with Guinevere, "How are you?"

"Could not be better, you?" asked Guinevere decapitating a man.

"My shoulder is bleeding again but it could be worse." Replied Natalie pushing hair from her face with her forearm.

Six very large Saxons came and surrounded the two women, "It just did." Just as they were about to strike Lancelot and Gawain came riding through slicing and slashing Saxons. Lancelot pulled Guinevere on his horse and Gawain hoisted Natalie onto his horse behind him.

"Fancy meeting you here." Said Natalie smiling.

"You should take on someone your own size." Said Gawain.

"Well next time they surround me I will let them kill me." Said Natalie, turning to ride sidesaddle. She held onto the back of Gawain's shirt as she cut down Saxons.

"Just be careful." Said Gawain.

"I never am." Said Natalie letting go of Gawain's shirt. She then jumped off Gawain's horse and onto a Saxon. Natalie cut the man's throat and rolled away from his body. Natalie looked around the field waiting and watching for her next fight. She saw it the Saxon was about twice her size and Natalie grinned, she loved a challenge. They circled each other and Natalie rolled her wrist and smirked waiting for him to make the first move. He ran at her wielding an ax, Natalie blocked the ax with her sword. The Saxon flung it to the side throwing the sword from her hands and the Saxon followed it by punching Natalie in the jaw. Natalie fell to her side and she started choking and spitting up blood on the grass. The Saxon kicked Natalie in the chest knocking the air from her. She tried to get to her feet and fight but the man pulled her up and held her by the throat. Natalie spat blood and spit in his face.

"Any last words demon?" growled the Saxon.

"Behind you." gasped Natalie trying to escape. The Saxon looked behind him and Natalie flung a leg out making contact with his groin. He dropped her Natalie scrambled away and grabbed her sword. She cut at the fallen Saxon and made contact with his skull. Natalie glared and spat on the man. She looked around to see there was still much battle but it was much less than before and it looked as if the battle favored the Woads and knights, well most of them. Natalie looked through the live of smoke, fire and fighting bodies to see Tristan fighting with the Saxon leader. Natalie ran towards them ad dove through the fire covering her face. She didn't miss a beat as she landed and ran to Tristan and the Saxon leader. A Saxon made the mistake of getting in her way and Natalie quickly decapitated him continuing on running. The Saxon leader had just kicked Tristan down for a second time, and had Tristan's sword in his hand ready to kill Tristan.

**---**

Tristan looked up in the clear blue sky. He was finally freed and he had to come back. _'Would it be so bad to die now?' _Tristan took a deep balm breath and closed his eyes trying to think happy thoughts, Natalie smiling and her laugh came to mind. He opened his eyes waiting for the blow to come.

**---**

Natalie took all of her momentum under her and jumped into the Saxon's side. They both went down to the ground. Natalie got to her feet and backed away. He got to his feet and glared at Natalie, "You will regret that."

"So you say." Smirked Natalie. She went on the defensive and let him lead it all. Natalie would dodge and duck trying to get a hit in as they fought in the circle. Natalie was tired and she didn't go into this battle one hundred percent in the first place and it was beginning to take a toll. The leader made a jab at her and Natalie only reacted fast enough to receive a gash along her left side. Natalie made a wild blow and actually hit his arm leaving a gash oozing blood. He growled and started backing Natalie around she fell over a body. The leader held a sword in Natalie's face and was about to make the blow when a sword blocked it.

"Thanks Arthur." Said Natalie rolling away. Arthur did not hear her or he just didn't acknowledge that Natalie was there. The Saxon leader did not seem to notice Natalie either and he and Arthur began battling either and he and Arthur began battling. Natalie crawled over Tristan. Natalie put is head in her lap.

"You came back."

Tristan gave her a small smile, "Yea." Natalie put some of his hair behind his ear and he put a hand to the side of Natalie's face.

"So are you." smiled Natalie kissing his forehead lightly.

"Well you made it."

"We made it." Said Natalie feeling a terrible burn in her eyes.

"Do not cry." Whispered Tristan. Natalie closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Tristan's hand fell from Natalie's face. Natalie rested her forehead to Tristan's forehead and let the tears slide down her cheeks. The knights came and surrounded them Dag was helping Lancelot walk because he had a piece of arrow sticking out of his right leg.

"Is he?" asked Galahad attentively. Natalie looked up and nodded, Galahad growled and kicked a Saxon's body. Natalie moved from under his head and kneeled next to his head.

"You will be missed my scout." whispered Natalie kissing his cheek.

**---**

Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that I get loads of reviews for this and I will try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can! So if you liked this then give me a review if you found something that you didn't like let me know and I will try to fix it and I guess that is all for now.


	6. A Hello

-1A Heart On Wings

Hey! I am very happy with this story and I am glad that you all reviewers really like it as well. Sorry that this chapter is short it's only because I figured people would hunt me down through my e-mail address and kill me for stopping where I had. I hope that you all like this chapter. I must say I am a little depressed with my reviewers have some faith in what I'm going to do and enjoy this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Jenni.

-----

REVIEW:

"You will be missed my scout." whispered Natalie kissing his cheek.

-----

There was a grumble, "I'm not dead yet." Natalie stared at Tristan with mile wide eyes as did the knights. Then Natalie leaned to him Tristan opened his eyes and was sort of sitting up.

"Is your face sore?" questioned Natalie.

"No." said Tristan.

"Good!" Natalie slapped Tristan then yelled, "Do not ever almost die again!"

"Damn woman!"

"Damn scout!" yelled Natalie. Tristan pulled Natalie back down on him and started kissing her. After a little while Natalie pulled away and slapped Tristan before storming off. Tristan laid back smiling before Bors and Gawain helped him up.

Bors grinned, "Don't think she's too happy with you lad."

The group made their way to the fort, "She won't stay mad." Smiled Tristan.

"How do you know?" asked Gawain.

"She used to be my hawk I know her." Said Tristan. They got to the palace and Dag went to cleaning the knight's wounds. Lancelot came out alright as did Bors and Galahad. Gawain had to get stitches in his chest and Arthur had to get part of his right arm in a wrap. Tristan had to get stitches all over his arms, back and chest.

"Not to offend you my friend but how is it that you are not dead?" asked Lancelot.

"He is too stubborn to just die." Said Natalie walking into the room.

"Told you." Said Tristan.

"Oh I am still plenty angry with you, I just need Dagonet." Said Natalie. Natalie stumbled a bit as she walked and Lancelot caught her.

They looked a her and she was covered in cuts and dried blood, "Sit on the bed and I'll fix up your wounds."

"No I will not sit next to him." Said Natalie.

"Just sit on the bed." Said Dag.

"No." said Natalie fighting to keep her balance.

"Sit down before you faint." Said Arthur.

"Fine." Natalie sat down on the floor.

"That is not what I meant." Said Arthur.

"I know but I'm not going to sit near him if I can help it." Said Natalie.

Dag sighed and sat on the floor next to Natalie. Dag felt Natalie's side, "You have a cracked rib."

"I thought so." Flinched Natalie as Dag felt her other side.

"You need stitches on this side wound."

"Stitch it then." Said Natalie.

"I can't do it while your sitting on the floor." Said Dag.

"Fine, I will go in my room." Said Natalie trying to get up.

"Just lay on the bed." Said Dag.

"No." said Natalie.

"Just lay down so he can fix you." Said Guinevere, "The sooner you do the sooner you can go." Natalie grumbled and laid on the bed Dag cleaned around the wound. Natalie had her eyes closed and her hands her in fist at her side. Tristan had sat up and slipped a hand into Natalie's and she squeezed his hand as Dag started giving her the stitches.

"You know it's all your fault." Said Natalie through her teeth.

"Why me?" asked Tristan.

"Because I was trying to save your life." Said Natalie.

"Almost done." Said Dag. The rest of the knights and Guinevere left the room believing that the situation was under control.

"I am sorry I was such a inconvience." Said Tristan.

"And I am sorry that I care about you so much that I almost got killed for you." Said Natalie.

Dag grinned, "Done."

"Do not let your emotions rule your actions much." Said Tristan.

Natalie dropped his hand and crawled out of the bed. She tried to stand as straight as she could, "Having emotions is better than having a heart of ice and not care about anything at all." Natalie turned and walked slowly out of the room trying not to bust her stitches. Tristan just stared after her in shock frozen by what Natalie had just said to him. Dag gave Tristan a look that could kill and left the room.


	7. The Fight and Makeup

-1

A Heart On Wings

Hey! Well I am glad that you all are glad that Tristan isn't dead yet and I was just giving you guys a hard time about trusting me. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer Lady Marek! So without further delay here is the next chapter!

-----

REVIEW:

Natalie turned and walked slowly out of the room trying not to bust her stitches. Tristan just stared after her in shock he could not believe what she had just said. Dag gave Tristan a look that could kill and left the room.

-----

Natalie had not gotten far, "Natalie wait."

"Will you be alright?" Dag walked behind her trying to give her a little space. Natalie sniffed and wiped something from her cheek. _'She's crying because of Tristan , damn him' _thought Dagonet.

"I don't know." Sniffed Natalie.

"Let me carry you to your room, you'll get there a lot faster and you can rest more." Said Dag. Dag gently picked her up and took her to her room, Natalie was silently crying the whole way.

Dag laid her down, "You are a sweet person Dag." said Natalie sniffling and wiping away tears.

"As are you." Said Dagonet sadly.

"Fulcinia likes you." Said Natalie.

"Get well." Said Dagonet walking out of the room quickly. Dag stood out in the hall the more he thought about it the madder it made him. Dag made a rash decision and stomped off to Tristan's room. When he walked into the room Bors and Lancelot were in visiting but it did not stop Dagonet.

"What is wrong with you!" They all looked at Dag in shock.

"She almost died to save you and all you could do was condemn her!" yelled Dagonet.

Tristan gave Dag a confused look, "Wh…"

"Damn you Tristan! Natalie really cares about you and I am very sure that she loves you, all you tell her to do is not care!" yelled Dag.

"I did not mean to…"

"It does not matter if you meant to or not Natalie is in her room crying because of you!" yelled Dag; "I would throttle you right now if you were not injured!"

"Come on Dagonet let's get some fresh air." Said Bors trying to lead Dagonet out of the room. Dag let out an angry yell and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What did you do?" asked Lancelot still shocked by Dag's outburst.

"I do not know." Said Tristan trying to get up. Tristan walked bent over holding his side.

After he left the room Lancelot shook his head, "There goes one sad man."

"Yea but it is going to turn to anger if I know the two of them." Said Bors.

"Should we stop them then?" asked Lancelot.

"My friend you may think you still know something." Said Bors, "They got to figure it out themselves."

"We should warn the other knights or at least Arthur." Said Lancelot.

"Come and let's go drink." Said Bors putting an arm around Lancelot's shoulder. The two knights walked to the palace kitchen. Tristan by now was outside Natalie's room. Tristan fought the urge to just walk in and he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tristan flinched she sounded like she had been crying.

"Tristan." Silence followed, "Can I come in?"

"Go away!"

"I am sorry." Said Tristan.

"I said go away!" yelled Natalie, "If you were sorry then you actually would have some emotion."

"Can I please come in?" asked Tristan quickly loosing his patience.

"Just go away." Said Natalie sniffing.

Tristan opened the door and walked in. "Why do you refuse to talk to me?" asked Tristan.

"Because I do not want to." Said Natalie pulling a blanket over her head.

"That is not a reason." Said Tristan walking to the bed.

"It is to." Whined Natalie.

"Natalie please talk to me." Said Tristan sitting on the bed.

"No."

"Natalie I walked here with stitched up legs, cut up sides, and chest can you please take the blanket from your face and talk to me." Said Tristan.

"No."

"Natalie." Pleaded Tristan.

"You can talk but I am not taking the blanket off my face."

Tristan sighed, "Natalie I am sorry for what I said that upset you."

"How can you apologize for something and you do not know what you did?" asked Natalie.

"You should tell me what I said wrong then." Said Tristan.

"You will just make fun of me." Said Natalie.

"I will not."

"Fine. You told me not to care about you. And I really care about you and, oh I do not know." Said Natalie.

"I guess I feel ridicules because I know you probably don't like me…"

"Natalie."

"And I know that you've..."

"Natalie…"

"only known me as a human…"

"Natalie!" semi-yelled Tristan .

"What?" she asked pulling the blanket down annoyed at being interrupted. Natalie's face was a light red and her eyes were puffy and she had tearstains along her cheeks, also her right jaw was swollen.

"He was twice my size." She said.

"What?"

"My jaw, the man who punched me was twice my size." Said Natalie.

Tristan fought a grin, "Why do you always take on such challenging fights?"

Natalie smiled, "Because I love getting beat up." There was a ghost of a grin on Tristan's face.

"I am sorry you wanted to say something." Said Natalie.

"Nothing." Said Tristan. He smiled and tucked hair behind Natalie's ear.

He sighed then slid off the bed to leave her alone but Natalie grabbed his wrist, "Stay here." Tristan laid down on the bed next to her. Natalie snuggled next to Tristan and put her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. Tristan kissed the top of Natalie's head and whispered something in her ear.

Natalie looked up at him with a shocked face, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes." Said Tristan kissing her forehead.

"But you just said that you love me." Said Natalie shocked.

"And I do." Said Tristan .

"Well I hate you!" yelled Natalie.


	8. Snooping And New Guest

-1A Heart On Wings

Heya! I posted this as soon as I could once again based on the fact I figured I would have some slightly annoyed readers on my hands if I didn't so I hope that you all enjoy! This chapter is for the awesome reviewer Erin!

-----

REVIEW:

"Well I hate you!" claimed Natalie.

-----

Tristan pulled away confused. Natalie winked and mouthed, _'Your friends are listening.' _"Well I lied when I said I loved you." Said Tristan kissing Natalie's forehead.

Natalie got out of the bed grinning, "I cannot love you I love another!" there was scrambling on the other side of the door.

"Who? Say it is not Lancelot, if you loved another at least let it be with someone that looks better." Said Tristan. There was more scrambling and whispers behind the door.

"Alas my dear knight there is something I must say…" There was silence behind the door, Natalie walked to the door.

"And that is…" she opened the door and the knights crushed in a pile, "That very bad things happen to those that don't mind their own business."

They all jumped to their feet and Natalie shook her head at them, "And Arthur really as the king of this land you should know better then to snoop around."

"We were all just making sure that you were safe." Said Arthur.

"What do I need to be safe from?" asked Natalie.

"Well we just wanted to be sure that you were fine." Said Lancelot.

"As you can see I am quite safe and well other than my side." Said Natalie, "So you may leave now." They all shuffled out with their heads bowed. Natalie smiled and shut the door then went and lay in the bed. They laid in each others arms and fell asleep. Natalie opened her eyes to see Tristan with his eyes closed she smiled. She tried to move a little to get off his arm and Tristan's eyes opened.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Go back to sleep." Mumbled Tristan closing his eyes.

"Since when did you sleep in?" asked Natalie.

"Since I had my freedom now go back to sleep." Grumbled Tristan.

"I can't." pouted Natalie.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep." Said Tristan.

"Fine." Said Natalie closing her eyes with a grin. Natalie smiled and started making loud, fake snoring noises.

Tristan moved an arm from around Natalie's waist and covered her mouth with a hand, "Be quiet." Natalie licked Tristan's hand and he pulled it away and wiped it off on the blanket.

"I'm going to go find something to eat, do you want me to bring you something?"

"No I'll come with you." Said Tristan.

Natalie smiled, "Good." They got up and slowly made their way to the main dining hall. When they got there Arthur, Guinevere, and Dagonet were already sitting at the table.

"You two should be in bed resting." Said Arthur. _'I tried.' _Thought Tristan sitting down.

Natalie smiled and sat down in the seat next to Tristan, "Did everyone get home alright?"

Natalie questioned, as a bowl of porridge was set in front of her.

"Yes they are all safe. We also have the company of a family from Rome, and Bishop Germanus." Said Arthur.

"You must be joking." Said Natalie incredulously.

"Why are they coming here?" asked Tristan. A man walking in interrupted them, "Presenting her lady ships Alona and Erin, and his lordship Donaven."

"That is going to get old really fast." Mumbled Natalie. Two young women and a short fat man with greasy black hair walked in.

Arthur got up and greeted them, "Lord."

"Arthur I see we have some new faces." Said then man.

"Ye we do. This is a former knight Tristan." Tristan didn't even bother looking up and continued eating.

"And the woman next to him is Natalie." Said Arthur.

"Hello." Said Natalie. The three newcomers sat down on the other side of Natalie and she was sitting next to Alona. Alona was about two inches taller than Natalie she had long blond hair and light green eyes and she looked around the age of twenty. Erin though was about three inches shorter than Natalie, she had shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes and she looked closer to the age of sixteen.

"Are you sisters?" asked Natalie.

"Cousins." Answered Alona.

"Are you the woman that Bishop Germanius called an angle from hell?" asked Erin.

"Erin." Said the greasy haired man in a scolding tone, "You will not speak that way." Natalie laughed and flinched at the pain it caused her side.

"What happened to you?" asked Erin.

"Erin that is not your business." scolded Alona.

"No, no it is all right to ask. I most likely am the woman that he called an angle from hell. And my problem right now is that I was cut in my side. Therefore I am afraid I cannot join in on any laughter for a great time." Said Natalie.

"You were in a battle?" asked Erin excitedly.

Natalie smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, "Yes I was."

"What was it like?"

"Erin that is enough I will not have you speak about such un-lady like subjects." Said Donaven.

"Well it was interesting to meet you but I must take my leave." Said Natalie slowly standing. Tristan silently stood and he walked with Natalie being carefully watched by Alona. They got back to Natalie's room and lay down on the bed. Natalie lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling thinking,

"When are you going back to Sarmatia?"

"I'm not sure and we." Said Tristan.

"What?"

"You're coming back with me to Sarmatia, aren't you?" asked Tristan.

"If you want me to." Said Natalie.

"I do want you to come."

"Ok." Said Natalie with a smile, _'That was a lot easier then I thought.' _Natalie went back to staring at the ceiling and lost herself in thought again. After awhile she began shifting around on the bed finally she said, "I am feeling to restless to sleep."

"I can tell." Said Tristan.

Natalie got out of the bed and trudged to the door, "I am going to the stables."

"Fine." Said Tristan.

Natalie was two steps out of the door when Erin walked up to her, "Hello Erin."

"Hello."

"Did you wish to speak with me?" asked Natalie.

"Well yes, you seem to live such an exciting life and I would love to hear about it." Said Erin in not much then a whisper.

"Come with me and we can talk." Said Natalie. They went to the stables and Natalie grabbed two brushes from the rack and handed one to Erin. Erin walked into the stall with Natalie.

They were brushing down Tristan's horse, "How long have you been with Arthur and the knights?"

"I have lost count but if I had to say around eight years. I lost sense of time when I was a hawk." Said Natalie.

"What?"

"In my old home I was lost in the woods and someone cursed me into the body of a hawk." Said Natalie like it was the most natural thing.

"What are the knights like?" asked Erin.

Natalie gave a little laugh, "You are very curious."

Erin bowed her head with a little blush, "I am sorry."

"Oh no down be it is quiet alright. How old are you?"

" I will be seventeen in four days." Said Erin with a smile.

"Which knights did you wish to learn about?" asked Natalie.

"All of them." Said Erica excitedly.

**---**

Hey well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and are interested/intrigued by the couple of new characters. I don't own the knights or anything else to do with King Arthur as much as I would love to and how happy that would make me I don't. One thing that does boost my spirits is that I do own Natalie, Erin, Alona, and Donaven.


	9. Erin Learns About The Knights

-1A Heart On Wings

Heya! Well not much to say here other than you guys totally rock and that this chapter is for Heavenstar3!

**-----**

REVIEW:

"Which knights did you wish to learn about?" asked Natalie.

"All of them." Said Erica excitedly.

-----

Natalie smiled, "Alright. Let's start with Arthur. He is smart brave leader half Briton and half Roman. Lancelot is Arthur's best friend he has darker skin and curly hair excellent swordsman and has a way with most women. Dag is a quiet, sweet, and loving person. He is tall and the reason for the phrase gentle giant. Bors is the complete opposite of Dag yet they are close as any brothers could be. Bors is loud and often obnoxious but he is really warm at heart and he has eleven children."

"Eleven?" Erin asked with open eyes.

"Yes. Gawain is the man with long blond beard. He is much like Lancelot in that he loves women he can also be rowdy like Bors and quiet like Dagonet he sort of just adapts to the environment. Galahad is the youngest of the knights."

"He is the one with the dark brown curly hair and thick beard." Said Erin.

Natalie tried not to grin, "Yes. Galahad is a very calm soul most of the time. He is not the most confident of the knights and he does not like to fight or has the thirst for blood like the others do. Galahad is innocent for that and I think it is very safe to say he is the purest of heart of the knights."

"Which is Galahad's horse?" asked Erin.

"Across and down a stall." Said Natalie nodding to the stall.

Erin went into the stall and started petting the horse and whispering to it, "You are a beauty."

There silence, "What about the man that left with you at breakfast?"

"Tristian. He is…well I'm not sure how to describe him. Mysterious, caring, dangerous, intense, calm, confident, and just so many different things." Said Natalie. Again there was silence but it was broken up by two men's laughter. Gawain and Galahad walked into the stables.

They did not see Natalie and went to their horses, "What are you doing in my horses' stall?"

"Brushing." said Erin holding up the brush and blushing slightly.

"Gawain, Galahad this is my friend Erin." Said Natalie slowly walking over.

"Should you be up?" asked Gawain.

"Probably not but I will be fine. Erin this is Gawain and Galahad." Smiled Natalie.

Gawain nodded and Galahad bowed and said, "Lady."

"Call me Erin."

"If you wish." Said Galahad with a ghost of a smile.

"Gawain can I talk to you a moment?" asked Natalie.

"But Galahad and…owww!" Natalie started half pulling Gawain out of the stables by one of his braids. She let go when they were outside the stable door.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned rubbing his head.

"Because look at them." Whispered Natalie. Galahad and Erin were both laughing at something and Galahad led his horse from his stall then he and Erin brushed the horses coat. Erin then braided some of the horse's tail. Galahad said something and Erin slapped his arm playfully and pointed to the braid saying something. Galahad sighed and started trying to braid some more of the horse's tail but it came out in a knot. Erin laughed while she un-brushed it. Then Erin started guiding Galahad's hands through the motions of braiding.

"That is why we left." Said Natalie with a smile.

"We are trying to fix them together? I do not know if that is a wise idea." Said Gawain.

"Well I think it is a good idea." Said Natalie.

"It looks like her father is coming." Said Gawain looking up the road. Natalie looked and sure enough the short, fat, greasy-haired man was walking to the stables accompanied by Bishop Germanius. Gawain and Natalie went into the stables and told Galahad and Erin.

Just as Erin's father walked in Natalie said, "And these Lady Erin are the stables if you…oh my lordship and dear Bishop how lovely to see you again. I do apologize for stealing your daughter I thought that it would be appropriate for her to see a little of the palace so that she would feel more at home.

Donaven nodded his head and said, "Come." Erin reluctantly followed her father out of the stables. Bishop Germanius followed them out and turned around and Natalie stuck out her tongue at him then went to smiling.

Natalie smiled after they left, "So Galahad what did you and Erin talk about?"

"Nothing really." Said Galahad.

"Oh ok." Said Natalie, "I think she likes you."

"What?" asked Galahad.

"I think Erin likes you. Do you like her?"

"That is completely absurd." said Galahad leading his horse from the stables.

"That is a yes." Smiled Natalie.

Gawain shook his head, "Poor Galahad."

"Oh do not be upset not that you do not have someone to love. I am going to visit Vanora and the kids." Smiled Natalie walking out of the stables. Natalie knocked on the door to Vanora and Bors house after a moment Vanora came to the door when she saw it was Natalie Vanora engulfed her in a hug, as did several children.

"Owww."

"Oh I am sorry, just glad to see you safe." Said Vanora pulling away.

"Thanks for the welcome I am still sore from battle though."

"Well you shouldn't be up and about, come in and sit down."

"You were in a battle?"

"What was it like?"

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Leave her alone children." Shooed Vanora.

"It's alright yes I was in a battle it was scary and yes I did. Which is why you should not fight." Said Natalie.

"But if we can fight as good as you then we will not be hurt." Said a child.

Natalie pulled up the side of her shirt and revealed the stitches then Natalie showed them her right shoulder, "Everyone get injured in battle whether it is their body or emotions."

"Do they hurt?"

"Very much but I wanted to come and visit you." Said Natalie with a smile.

"Go on and play." Said Vanora shooing the children out of the room.

"How have you been?" asked Natalie sitting in a chair.

"Tired but it's nice to be settled and have Bors home and safe. Oh and I think we have a number twelve on the way." Said Vanora sitting across from Natalie.

"Did you tell Bors?"

"Not yet." Said Valora with a sigh.

"You should." Said Natalie.

"I know but I just have not gotten around to it yet." Said Vanora.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" asked Natalie.

"Girl, they are a lot easier to keep under control." Said Vanora.

"If I ever have children I want to have girls as well." Said Natalie.

"Well what I really want is to give all my children names and get married to Bors." Said Vanora.

"Bors loves you." Said Natalie.

"I know but it would be nice to get married all the same." Sigh Vanora.

"It will happen one day." Smiled Natalie, "So what are you going to do now that Bors has his freedom?"

"Stay here I suppose. I do not believe he wishes to return to Sarmatia." Said Vanora.

The two women talked and it was near dinner time when Natalie decided to finally leave, "It was wonderful to see you again Natalie come visit when you are better." Said Vanora hugging back and walking back up to the palace. Natalie went to her room that she now seemed to unofficially share with Tristan. He was not there and she guessed that he was getting exercise or a late lunch. Natalie curled up in a fitful slumber under the warm covers. She woke up a couple of hours later refreshed and hungry. Natalie got from bed and went to go find dinner. Natalie was about halfway there when she ran into Tristan.

"Hey." Said Natalie kissing his cheek, "Have you eaten dinner?" Tristan nodded.

"What is it?" asked Natalie.

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong your nose does the little half twitch if something is bothering you." Said Natalie.

Tristan had to fight to keep the grin from his face, "It does not."

"Yes it does now tell me what."

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Tristan I am going to worry about you no matter what, I should at least know what is upsetting you." Said Natalie.

"I am not upset." Said Tristan. Natalie shifted her weight to one side and put a hand on her hip giving Tristan a look that said, _'You've got to be kidding me'_.

Tristan shook his head and said, "Those women."

"What about them?" asked Natalie a little confused.

"They are staying here until their arranged husbands arrive and Arthur wants us to watch over them."

"Well that is not much of a problem." Said Natalie optimistically.

"It could be many months."

"You do not have to do it though."

"No but I will anyway for Arthur's sake. Arthur wanted to speak with you, he is in the great hall." Natalie nodded and as walked away. Natalie walked into the great hall to see Arthur, Guinevere, Erin, Alona, Donaven and Bishop Germanius.

Arthur stood and greeted Natalie with a careful hug as did Guinevere, "I'm sorry if we disturbed you but there are some matters that need resolving." Said Arthur as Natalie sat next to Guinevere.

"It is not a problem, what can I do to help?" questioned Natalie.


	10. A Little Romance

A Heart On Wings

Heya! I LOVE my reviewers! You guys are really amazingly cool to review even after my small (more like long) time of not updating! Well this chapter is for Bonnie Lassie!

-----

REVIEW:

Arthur stood and greeted Natalie with a careful hug as did Gwenivere, "I'm sorry if we disturbed you but there are some matters that need resolving." Said Arthur as Natalie sat next to Gwenivere.

"It isn't a problem, what can I do to help?" questioned Natalie.

-----

"Lady Alona and Lady Erin are both set up for marriage." Said Arthur, "They shall be staying here for a time until their husbands come and get them. Lord Donaven was hoping that you would keep them company until then."

"I don't see why not." Said Natalie.

"I cannot say that I approve of this." Said Germanus.

"It doesn't matter of your opinion Bishop it does matter though of what Lord Donaven has to say." "As long as they are decent when they are wed it does not matter." Said Donaven. His flat toneless voice made Natalie drowsy and she couldn't believe that this man was Erin's father.

"Well now that's settled Lord Donaven may be on his way."

"Won't you not want to stay and see your daughter and niece off?" asked Natalie.

"I have more important matters in Rome. Bishop Germanus has offered to stay for a few days however to make sure they are settled in." Natalie noticed the Bishop grinning at Alona and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Arthur saw Natalie's body tense and spoke before she could, "Have a safe journey."

Gwenivere walked up to Natalie and Natalie whispered, "Can I kill them now?"

"Not with Arthur in the room." Said Gwenivere.

"When he leaves can I?" asked Natalie.

"No I'm afraid not. Come let's go talk with them."

They went over to the two Roman women, "Welcome to Briton."

"Thank-you." Said Alona.

"Hello are your injuries feeling better?" asked Erin.

"Erin that is none of your business." Said Alona.

"I am just being polite." Said Erin innocently. Natalie smiled and pulled up the side of her tunic, "What do you think?"

Erin looked closer, "Amazing."

"Erin!"

Erin pulled out of her trance and started blushing, "I'm sorry that was improper of me."

"No it is quite alright. If you will excuse me I have to go get some rest." Said Natalie.

"I'll help you walk." Said Gwenivere. Natalie nodded over at Alona and Erin.

Gwenivere turned to them, "Would you like to come it would help you see more of the palace."

"Yes."

"No." said the women at the same time.

"Well then." Said Gwenivere.

Dag had just walked into the room, "I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

"No you are just in time Dag. Lady Alona is tired and needs to be taken to her room. Gwenivere and I are going to show Lady Erin around."

"Of course if you will just follow me lady." Said Dag bowing to Alona. Alona looked at Natalie annoyed and finally followed Dag.

"I do not think that your cousin likes me very much." Said Natalie.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh it's not your fault." Said Natalie as they walked out of the room.

The three women walked in silence, "Ah, my two favorite women."

"What do you want Lancelot?" asked Natalie.

Lancelot politely kissed Natalie and Gwenivere on the cheek, "Not a thing my dear lady."

"Lancelot you will be in a world of pain if you don't call me by my name." said Natalie.

Lancelot grinned, "Alright Nat no need for violence. Who's your friend?"

"This is Erin one of the women that will be staying with us until her arranged husband arrives." Explained Natalie.

"Ah well lovely to meet a woman with your beauty." Said Lancelot kissing Erin's hand.

"Thank-you." Said Erin softly.

"Lancelot leave her alone and go away." Scolded Natalie.

"Whatever you wish Nat." said Lancelot with a mock bow.

They continued their walk and this time ran into Galahad, "Erin I was looking for you."

"You were?" she asked with a small grin.

"Yes I…" Galahad just realized that Natalie and Gwenivere were there. Natalie and Gwenivere were smiling.

"Go ahead." Galahad looked back to Erin a little more nervous than before, "Well I…I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me out along the battlements, the stars are really beautiful."

"I'd love to." Smiled Erin then her face fell, "Wait can I go?" she asked looking to Natalie.

"Why should I stop you?" Galahad grinned and took Erin's hand and led her out of the palace.

"Well you've found a knight for Lady Erin." Said Gwenivere.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Natalie innocently.

"You should be careful and I'd love to help. I don't think that it is fair for any woman to be forced to marry another. Who do you think would fit Alona?"

"I'm not sure." Said Natalie.

"We can talk more in the morning." Said Gwenivere.

"Alright I look forward to the planning." Smiled Natalie opening the door to her room.

"Goodnight." Said Gwenivere leaving Natalie closed the door behind her and lay down on the bed. She had only been there a moment when Tristian rolled over and put an arm around Natalie.

She flinched when Tristian's arm brushed her wound and her flinch woke him up, "Are you alright?"

"My side." Said Natalie laying back.

Tristian nodded knowingly, "My chest."

"Let me see." Tristian sat up and he wasn't wearing a shirt so he could see the many stitches covering his chest.

"You should have worn better armor." Said Natalie with a sigh.

"I didn't think when I rode back." Said Tristian.

"I gather." Smirked Natalie.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Natalie trying to hide her grin.

Tristian leaned over Natalie, "Do not tease me woman." His mouth moved closer, "And if I do?" she asked. Tristian claimed Natalie's mouth with his own.

When he finally pulled away Natalie grinned, "If that's what happens every time I tease you I should tease you more often." Tristian growled in the back of his throat and leaned over Natalie again, he gently kissed her forehead.

Natalie pulled Tristian's face to hers but there were several knocks at the door, "Natalie! Come quickly!" The couple got up from the bed and went to the door it was Erin holding up a hardly conscious Galahad.

"What happened?" asked Natalie helping Erin half drag Galahad to the bed.

"Some men were, well they were a little upfront and Galahad tried to make them apologize and…"

"Alright. Tristian go find Dag and Arthur." Said Natalie Tristian nodded and left the room.

Erin was watching Galahad with teary eyes and chewing her bottom lip, "It's all my fault."

"No it's not he will be fine." Assured Natalie.

Alona burst into the room closely followed by Lancelot, "Erin? Erin there you are, are you all right? What happened?" Alona was next to her cousin holding her.

"I'm fine but it's all my fault." She cried into her cousin's shoulder.

"It's alright you're safe." Whispered Alona comfortingly.

"How did you find out so quickly?" asked Natalie looking at Lancelot.

"We past Tristian in the hallway." Said Lancelot glancing at Alona. Natalie looked at Lancelot with raised brows.

"Erin." Murmured Galahad.

"I'm right here Galahad."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine how are you?"

"A splitting headache and sore rib." Said Galahad, "Where are we?"

"Back at the palace." Said Erin holding Galahad's hand.

"How did we get back?"

"I sort of dragged you back, you're lucky you aren't twice my size or we would be out there still." Smiled Erin. Galahad tried to laugh but stopped and held his side.

"I'm so sorry Galahad." Said Erin.

"It's not your fault." Insisted Galahad.

"Come on Erin and let's get you cleaned up and in bed." Said Alona trying to lead Erin away.

"No I am not leaving until I hear from the healer that he's going to be fine." Said Erin.

"Alo..Lady Alona would you like me to take you to your room?" asked Lancelot, Alona got to her feet and left followed closely by Lancelot. Natalie grinned watching Lancelot and Alona leave she would have to tell Gwenivere and see what they could come up with together, things were about to get very interesting.

A few moments later Dag, Tristian, and Arthur walked into the room. Dag kneeled next to the bed, "Could you please move aside Lady Erin?"

"Of course, sorry." Erin got up and went to the other side of the bed and took Galahad's other hand.

Tristian sat in a chair by the fireplace and Arthur stood next to Dag, "Galahad what happened?"

"I was walking with Erin and three.." Galahad hissed through his teeth as Dag cleaned his head wound.

"They called Erin some things they should not have and I told them to apologize and they did not." Said Galahad.

"You were very brave." Said Erin.

"Not very smart." Said Dag.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Erin.

Dag grinned, "Aye lady our little knight will pull through just fine."

"Galahad I don't mean to press but do you remember what they look like?" asked Arthur.

"I think if I saw them again, but it was dark out." Said Galahad.

"This needs stitches." Said Dag.

"Then let's go to my room I don't want to steal Tristian and Natalie's bed." Said Galahad.

"Fine but we have to move quickly." Said Dag helping Galahad off the bed. Between Dag and Arthur they left the room with Erin hovering closely around them.


	11. Romance That Leads To Trouble

A Heart On Wings

Heya! Not much to say as far as author notes go other than I LOVE reviewers! (not literally but you get the idea). This chapter is for Scouter. Oh one other thing I hope you guys don't get _to _mad at the ending of this chapter and sorry that this one is a little short.

-----

REVIEW:

"Fine but we have to move quickly." Said Dag helping Galahad off the bed. Between Dag and Arthur they left the room with Erin hovering closely around them.

-----

REWIND time to before the past chapter when Dag had dropped Alona off in her room.

---

Alona paced around her room awhile and finally decided she had too much energy and left to walk around the palace. She had been going around a corner when she bumped into someone, Lancelot. Alona blushed and looked at the ground, "My apologizes lady." Said Lancelot.

"It's alright." Said Alona staring at the floor.

Lancelot grinned, "I don't see what is so interesting about the floor."

"Nothing." Said Alona.

"Then look at me when you speak then." Said Lancelot. He gently tilted her head up with two fingers under her chin. Their eyes locked on each other and they seemed frozen in that place and Lancelot broke the spell by whispering, "See that wasn't so bad."

"No." whispered Alona looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry." Said Lancelot.

"For what?" asked Alona looking up.

"That I am not interesting enough to even look at." Said Lancelot smirking.

"Oh no you are…" Alona realized what she was going to say and blushing turned around and walked away. Lancelot laughed a little, "Lady Alona wait." Lancelot walked next to Alona.

"Yes?" Alona asked continuing to walk.

Tristian came around the corner, "Tristian what are you doing up?"

"Galahad and Lady Erin had trouble, I'm getting Dag."

"Where's Erin?" asked Alona panicking.

"Natalie's room."

"Where's that?" asked Alona getting annoyed.

"Around the corner on the left." Said Tristian. Alona pulled up her dress and ran around the corner Lancelot sighed and followed Alona around the corner.

- Back to present with Alona and Lancelot

"Alona I am sure that your cousin is fine. Galahad is not the strongest but he can defend himself and others in his care." Said Lancelot walking with Alona.

"I suppose you're right." said Alona.

"Of course I'm right." Smirked Lancelot.

"You knight are I think the most self-assured man I have ever met." Said Alona.

"Why thank-you." Smiled Lancelot.

"I don't like it." Said Alona walking to the palace front door.

"Most women do." Said Lancelot following her.

"Well I'm not most women." Said Alona heading to the stables, "And you don't need to keep following me."

"I know."

"Then why are you?" asked Alona walking into her horses' stall.

"Because it is my job to make sure that you are safe until your husband arrives." Said Lancelot.

"Well I appreciate the gesture but I do not need someone to watch over me every second of the day. Is there a field where I may ride my horse for a little while?" asked Alona.

"There is the field where we train during the day it is on the other side of the stables through those double doors." Said Lancelot nodding towards the door.

"Thank-you." Said Alona leading her horse away, "Aren't you going to follow me?"

"You don't need someone to watch you every second." Smiled Lancelot.

"Your right sir knight." Said Alona with a hint of sarcasm. Alona rode her horse around the field feeling very calm. After a long time of riding around in circles Alona dismounted and started heading for the stables when she noticed a short sword lying against a shed. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and picked it up it was heaver than she had thought and tried to swing it around a few times.

"You're a natural." Alona jumped and dropped the sword she turned to see Lancelot walking towards her from the stables.

"I'm sorry it wasn't proper of me. I shouldn't have picked it up." Said Alona putting the sword against the shed and bending her head down.

"You've nothing to be ashamed of. You were doing just fine, let me go get my blades and I can teach you how to fight with swords."

"I don't think that would be right."

Lancelot sighed, "Would you like to learn?"

Alona bit her bottom lip, "I don't think it is proper."

"That's not what I asked. Do you want to learn?" repeated Lancelot.

"I…I…I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Said Alona looking up.

Lancelot smiled, "I'll be back in a moment." Alona nodded and went to her horse and pet the horse until she heard footsteps behind her Alona turned and saw Bishop Germanus.

"Bishop Germanus."

"Lady Alona, you should not be out here alone." He said walking to her.

"I wanted to exercise my horse." Said Alona backing away.

"That's what the servants are for." Said Germanus walking up to Alona.

"She is not used to the people here yet." Said Alona stepping away faster.

"It's a horse what does it know other than to carry its master." Said Germanus.

"Horses are very smart creatures Bishop." Said Alona backing into the wall.

"They are just beast put on this world to serve men." Said Germanus stepping up to Alona, "Just like women."

"I must go now." Said Alona trying to slide past. Germanus put a hand on either side of Alona's head making her stuck between him and the wall.

"Not just yet." Said Germanus leaning into Alona. Germanus froze when there was a sword on either side of his neck; Alona opened her eyes to see Lancelot with eyes of fire holding swords against Germanus' neck.

"Alona get behind me." Ordered Lancelot.

Alona ducked under Germanus' arm and stood behind Lancelot, "Turn around." Growled Lancelot, Germanus slowly complied.

"You interfere with the business of Rome boy." Growled Germanus.

"Maybe I should interfere further and remove your head old man." growled Lancelot stepping closer to the Bishop.

Alona put and gentle hand on Lancelot's right arm, "Let the man go there was no damage done and I don't want you to do anything that you would regret."

"Trust me, it would not be a regrettable thing if I killed him." Said Lancelot glaring the Bishop down.

"Please Lancelot just let him go." said Alona. Lancelot took his swords from Bishop Germanus' neck "Go now."

Bishop Germanus went around Lancelot and made his way to the stables. Alona stood in front of Lancelot, "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Lancelot managed a grin, "No it…" Alona interrupted him with a scream. Germanus had pulled a dagger from his sleeve and had thrown it at Lancelot hitting him.

---

Well there is chapter eleven I hope that you all enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can so enjoy this until then! Did I mention that I love cliffhangers, well I do!

Top of Form


	12. Heart Break

A Heart On Wings

Heya! This chapter is for Elfvamp 1-13-97! I am very glad that I have such awesome reviewers it makes me want to write and update more. I realize that the Bishop in all reality of the movie scene probably couldn't throw a dagger but I like it and sorry if it threw any of you off. Well enough of the distractions and on with the story! I hope that you all enjoy!

-----

REVIEW:

Lancelot managed a grin, "No it…" Alona interrupted him with a scream. Germanus had pulled a dagger from his sleeve and had thrown it at Lancelot hitting him.

-----

Lancelot fell forward and Alona caught him, "Oh god." She whispered.

They sank to their knees, "You stupid Sarmatian dog." Spat Germanus. Lancelot's grip tightened on his swords and he turned his body. Lancelot pulled his right arm back and hurled a sword at Germanus hitting him in the chest. "Oh god." Said Alona putting a hand over her mouth then looking at the blood coming from Lancelot's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Said Lancelot trying to stand.

"Sit down and let me loot at it." Said Alona.

"We need Dag and Arthur." Said Lancelot stumbling to his knees.

Alona helped him sit up on his knees, "Just relax I'll be back in a moment." Alona ran into the stables finding no one she ran into the courtyard and found Jols, "You, you're a friend of Arthur aren't you?" she asked breathless.

"Yes lady I am. What may I help you with?"

Alona tried to catch her breath, "Lancelot has been hurt he needs a healer and Arthur now. We're in the training yard."

"Yes lady." Said Jols nodding and running into the house. Alona turned and ran as fast as she could back to the training yard. Lancelot was still on his knees when Alona sat beside him, "They're on the way."

"Good."

"You're lucky that he didn't have any aim this could have pierced you in your heart if it was any lower."

"Damn Romans." Muttered Lancelot then he realized who he had said it in front of, "Alona I don't mean you."

"I know you didn't. Can you keep a seceret?" she asked looking at the grass.

"Of course."

Alona looked up and chewed on her bottom lip a little before she said, "I'm not Roman."

Arthur, Dag, and Jols all came and stopped at the pair, "What happened?" questioned Arthur as he and Dag helped Lancelot to his feet supporting him.

"The Bishop." Whispered Alona.

"Lady Alona you need to go to your room now, Jols will escort you." Said Arthur as they made their way back to the palace.

"No." protested Alona looking at Arthur like he was crazy.

"With all do respect Lady Alona you will be much safer there." Said Arthur.

"With all do respect commander I am safe right where I am." Said Alona.

"Arthur we don't have time to argue we need to get Lancelot cleaned up just let her come." Said Dag.

"Fine." Agreed Arthur. The group went back into the palace and went to Lancelot's room.

**- Rewind In Time With Arthur, Dag, Galahad, and Erin **

Dag and Arthur had put Galahad down in his bed and Erin sat on it holding Galahad's hand while Dag threaded the needle. Dag put a few stitches on Galahad's head Erin smiled, "You are so brave Galahad."

Galahad half smiled, "I don't think so." Arthur and Dag left the room smiling.

"But I know so." Incisted Erin.

"If you say so." Smiled Galahad.

"Well I do." She said with a nod. Erin lay down next to him and rested her head on the side of Galahad's chest while he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I feel safe." Smiled Erin snuggling more into Galahad's arms.

Galahad sighed he was going to regret this, "Erin you need to go to your own room."

"Why?" she asked sitting up.

"Because we shouldn't be in my room alone." Said Galahad looking up at her. Erin looked in his eyes trying to find an answer, "Do you really want me to go?"

"Erin you need to go, you have a husband on the way." Said Galahad more forcefully.

Erin looked deflated for a moment before her face became a blank slate but her words cut deeply, "Fine sir knight I will just stay away from you forever and never bother you again." Erin slid off the bed and quickly left the room. Galahad laid back and let out an anger filled groan at the situation. For the most of the night Galahad lay awake that night wondering why he told Erin to go away.

Back Lancelot and Alona

When they entered into Lancelot's room Alona took in her new surroundings. There was a large bed with quilted type blankets and several pillows that were a large rectangle and looked very soft, under her and cover much of the floor were many tapestries, and tucked away in the far corner of the room was a desk with a stool like chair with a padded back. Alona looked at the large fireplace and there was a large almost couch like chair in another corner of the room was a table with a wash bin and a mirror hanging above it and next to that was a dresser. A growl from the bed snapped Alona out of her observing and she saw that Dag had pulled out the dagger and had tossed it to the side and was now holding a cloth to the wound.

"Lady Alona can you tell me what happened?" asked Arthur. Alona took her eyes from Lancelot and told Arthur what had happened.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and finally said, "Alright Dag I am going to go and try to clean all of this up. Do you need me to get anyone to help you?"

"No I can manage." Said Dag not looking up from his work.

"Lady Alona I am assuming that you have not slept yet would you like me to escort you to your room?" offered Arthur.

"I'd rather stay…if that is alright with you and your healer." Said Alona.

"I would like for you to go and get some rest." Said Arthur.

Alona nodded then went and kneeled next to the bed, "Goodnight Lancelot. I am truly sorry that this happened it's all my fault and I won't let…"

Lancelot flinched as he held a hand to Alona's head holding his palm to her cheek. "It wasn't your fault I should have just killed him to begin with." Said Lancelot. Dag and Arthur looked at each other with shock never having heard Lancelot speak like that to anyone.

"I'll be fine you need to go rest. You need to be well rested so that I can teach you to fight." He added with a whisper.

Alona gave a half smile then got up and went to Arthur trying not to blush. "Commander?" she asked after a moment when Arthur didn't move.

Arthur shook his head as if coming out of a trance and said, "Let's go."

&&&&&

Well here is the next chapter sorry it's short I hope that you enjoyed it. Yes, Lancelot is not dead how could I kill him? He's one of my favorite knights! So what do you think of the romances that are cooking up, do you think I picked the right knights for the girls to fall in love with? If not just let me know who you think they should be with and why and maybe I'll try to work something out. Oh did I ever mention that I LOVE you guys for reviewing? Well I do and once again I am sorry for the wait but it is my blasted research paper! But good news in about five days I'll b done with it for good! (insert happy dance). Anyway once again thanks to the reviewers!


	13. Lessons And Making Up

-A Heart On Wings

Heya! I'm so happy that I have such great reviewers that enjoy this story. Well my research paper is done now so I will try to post as much as I can. This chapter is dedicated to lucillaq!

-----

REVIEW:

Alona gave a half smile then got up and went to Arthur trying not to blush. "Commander?" she asked after a moment when Arthur didn't move.

Arthur shook his head as if coming out of a trance and said, "Let's go."

-----

"Commander I was curious what would happen to him if Rome sends someone to discover what has happened to Bishop Germanus?" questioned Alona as he escorted her to her room. " I don't think that Rome will question his absence because I don't think he was as important as he would like to have thought that he was." Explained Arthur. "That is good to hear." Sighed Alona. They walked in silence for the remainder of the way and Arthur left Alona in her room.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Lancelot slow down you could reopen your wound." Scolded Alona.

"My legs are not what is injured it is my shoulder I can walk just fine." Protested Lancelot.

"Oh yes you did such a beautiful job falling out of your bed." Said Alona with her hands on her hips watching him.

"That was an accident I can walk just fine on my own as I have said before I have had worse injuries Alona I will be fine." Argued Lancelot.

"I just want to make sure that you will be fine I am worried that you will tire out." Said Alona following closely next to Lancelot as they continued their path towards the stables.

"Lancelot you do not need to teach me to fight you still need your rest." Stated Alona.

"I will teach you how to fight with a sword because I am fine I will not injure myself further so stop worrying." Demanded Lancelot.

"It's very hard for me not to worry." Said Alona.

"Well try to stop." said Lancelot gently. Alona nodded and moved a little away from Lancelot as they walked outside.

&&&&

"Erin there you are where have you been hiding?" asked Natalie finding the young woman in the great hall.

"Mostly in my room but he found me there so I have been here the last hour." Said Erin.

"Erin you cannot avoid Galahad forever you will have to see or speak to him eventually." Said Natalie.

"I've hardly said a word to him the last two weeks and I don't think that it will be to much longer until my further husband comes." Said Erin with a shrug.

"Erin come now whatever Galahad said could not have been so hurtful that you would never speak to him again." Sighed Natalie.

"Erin there you are I have been looking all over for you." Said Galahad walking into the room.

"That's my problem." Said Erin getting up and going for the door.

Galahad stood in the door way looking confused and a little hurt, "Erin I don't want you to hate me can't you just talk to me?"

"I wouldn't want to do anything improper I do have a husband on the way." Snapped Erin.

"That does not mean that we have to avoid each other completely." Protested Galahad not moving from the doorway.

"Please move out of my way." Asked Erin not meeting his gaze.

"Not until you start speaking to me with more than just one or two words." Said Galahad stubbornly.

"Well I don't want to talk right now so please move out of the way I would like to leave." Said Erin not meeting his gaze. Natalie sat down at the table and watched with a grin on her face wondering if and which would give in first.

"You are acting like a child Erin." Said Galahad crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh and you are such a strong man yourself." Scoffed Erin rolling her eyes.

"I am more mature than you." Said Galahad angrily.

"Oh yes I'm sure that you are a big strong man like you with that fuzz of a beard on your face." Said Erin trying to push past him.

"You did not have to be taken from your home and forced to fight for fifteen years." Said Galahad with his voice growing.

"And you do not have to be taken from your home and married off to someone you have never met and spend the rest of your life with that person!" yelled Erin, "You can marry for love!"

"You can marry someone else." Demanded Galahad.

"No I can't or I will be removed from the family and quite possibly killed by the man I was suppose to marry for embarrassing him." Stated Erin lowing her voice.

Galahad was silent, "I'm sorry I did not realize."

"No I don't think that you did." Said Erin, "I'm going to the wall." Galahad stepped aside in defeat and let Erin past him.

Erin left the room Galahad went and sat at the table, "What do I do Natalie?"

"Don't do whatever it was that you did in your room it seemed to upset her a lot." Said Natalie.

Galahad groan, "I don't think I would ever get the chance I don't think that she will talk to me ever again."

A few moments after those words Erin poked her head into the room, "Are you coming Galahad?" Natalie had to suppress a laugh as Galahad jumped from his seat and went to meet a grinning Erin in the doorway. Natalie sat there for a while glad that things were back to the regular insanity and decided to go to the stables.

&&&&

"That's right Alona now put your left foot in front and keep your weight balanced and ready." instructed Lancelot Alona nodded and waited for his next instruction.

"I'm going to stab at your left shoulder, you can turn the blade broadside and block, side step, or duck out of the way which ever you have time for." Said Lancelot.

Lancelot stepped forward and stabbed where he said he would and Alona jumped to the side and out of the way in plenty of time. "Good." Smiled Lancelot, "Now I am going to stab at your left arm again and then go for your right arm."

"Ok." Nodded Alona concentrating on her stance and the short sword she held in her hand. Lancelot did as he said and Alona jumped back on the first hit and blocked the second. Lancelot stood back for a moment and looked at Alona with a small tilt in his head, "I have the distinct feeling that you have done this before."

"No I've never carried a blade or learned how to fight with one it is not the first thing they want to teach women in Rome." Said Alona.

Lancelot sighed, "Alright I'm going to come after you several times but I won't tell you where I want to see how well you can do on impulse." Alona looked a little nervous but nodded her head. Alona blocked the first couple of times but Lancelot got through and held the sword over her heart.

"That was decent but when you get like that try not to get into a pattern or someone may pick it up and recognize it finding the weak spot. You also need to try and not expose your chest when you fight make also when fighting remember your feet do not forget them just because you have a sword in your hand."

"That's a lot to remember." Breathed Alona.

"It is and it will take more than a day to remember and understand it all, you will get it eventually." Encouraged Lancelot.

"Maybe before my future husband arrives." Said Alona. There was suddenly an oppressive cloud in the air remembering why Alona was at the fort in the first place.

Lancelot grinned, "Then you will have something special to surprise him with on your wedding night." Alona couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know why but you always can make me feel better." They felt much more relaxed as they continued the practice. The storm cloud that was over them was pushed back to the horizon for the time being.


	14. A Cloud's Arrival

A Heart On Wings

Not much to write other than thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Lexa Moon!

-----

REVIEW:

Alona couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know why but you always can make me feel better." They felt much more relaxed as they continued the practice. The storm cloud that was over them was pushed back to the horizon for the time being.

-----

Galahad stood outside Erin's door and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" called Erin.

Galahad waited patiently for Erin and then she opened the door, "Galahad what a nice surprise what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering since you've been stuck here in the fort if you would like to go on a picnic Lancelot and your cousin are coming." Offered Galahad nervously.

"I would love to but couldn't you and Lancelot get in trouble with Arthur if just the four of us went?" asked Erin.

"Which is why Natalie is coming and dragging Tristian along." Said Galahad with a smile.

"Then I would love to go." smiled Erin.

"I will come back in a little while so you can change if you wish." Said Galahad still with a smile plastered to his face.

&&&&&

Lancelot knocked on Alona's door, "Who is it?"

"Your knight lady." Said Lancelot grinning even though nobody was around to see Lancelot gave a flourished bow.

Alona opened the door in time to see Lancelot straighten himself, "What are you doing?"

"I am here to wisk you away dear maiden to a lovely outing with your cousin Galahad, Natalie and Tristian." Said Lancelot with another flourished bow.

Alona let out a small laugh, "I'll go if you don't make a complete fool of yourself."

"As you wish lady." Grinned Lancelot with another ridicules bow.

Alona laughed again, "Give me a moment to change."

&&&&&

"Tristian you have to come I already said that you would." Protested Natalie.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Fine you are coming and that's final!" demanded Natalie with her hands on her hips.

"No I'm not."

"Please come I know you want to."

"I said no."

"You have to come!"

"What part of no don't you understand?" growled Tristian.

"The part where you say no." smiled Natalie, "Please come."

"If you will leave me alone." Said Tristian finally cracking.

"Yea!" Natalie hugged Tristian and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you!" Tristian just grumbled and pulled away walking out the door Natalie laughed and followed Tristian.

&&&&&

The group rode out and onto a hill that over looked most of the fort. Natalie, Alona, and Erin spread out the blanket and food while Tristian, Lancelot, and Galahad took care of the horses. "Do you think we have enough food?" asked Galahad sitting next to Erin. There was roast lamb, bread, grapes, two pouches of water, apples, and corn.

"Enough for an army." Laughed Erin. Tristian sat down next to Natalie and took an apple and ate.

"You're going to turn into an apple if that's all you will ever eat." Joked Natalie grabbing some bread, Tristian just shrugged.

"Watch this." Said Galahad grabbing three apples. Galahad stood up and started juggling the three apples then he tossed one and caught it in his mouth and went to juggling two apples. Galahad held a leg out and juggled them around his leg. He finished with a toss in the air and turned his back to them catching the apples behind him. Everyone applauded as he sat down and ate the apple he had in his mouth.

"That was amazing you have to teach me." Insisted Erin.

"Alright come on." Said Galahad. He grabbed a pair of apples and they went a little apart from the others and Galahad started instructing Erin.

"They are so adorable." Smiled Natalie.

"Yes they are. Oh dear." Said Alona with a little laugh Erin had just hit herself with an apple. Galahad laughed and Erin threw her second apple hitting Galahad in the forehead. Now the young pair had everyone's attention Galahad was walking up towards Erin who was backing away with a faint grin.

Galahad said something and Erin shook her head with her grin growing Galahad seemed to repeat himself and Erin shook her head again. Galahad said something a third time nodding his head and Erin shook her head before turning and running Galahad immediately chased after her. Galahad caught her after sometime of running down the hill and in the plain. He picked her up and spun her in a circle and they were both laughing, "We should do that again." Erin said breathless. "Maybe when we catch our breath." Said Galahad.

&&&&&

"Come here Alona." Said Lancelot standing and holding out a hand for her.

"Where are we going?" asked Alona taking Lancelot's hand and following him to the edge of the hill.

Lancelot laid down on his side and rolled down the hill, "Try it!"

"No absolutely not!" said Alona.

"Alona just try." Called Lancelot.

"No, I'll look horrible my hair and dress will end up messy." Argued Alona.

"It doesn't matter Alona just try." Said Lancelot.

"Do I have to?" questioned Alona.

"Yes I promise it will be fun." Encouraged Lancelot.

"Oh fine!" said Alona laying down and rolling down the hill. Lancelot helped Alona to her feet and he pushed some of the hair gently from her face.

"See that was fun wasn't it?" asked Lancelot softly.

"Yes." Whispered Alona. Their faces slowly moved closer together as if by a magnet pulling them together.

"I shouldn't be doing this." whispered Alona in her last minute of reason.

"I know." Replied Lancelot with his lips a hair's breath from Alona's. When Alona didn't pull away Lancelot pulled Alona in and their lips met with an explosion of passion.

&&&&&

"This was a good idea." Said Natalie laying down and putting her head in Tristian's lap, "Having a good time, I know you are."

"Then why ask?" questioned Tristian.

"You're so sweet." Said Natalie with a roll of her eyes.

"I know." growled Tristian leaning over and kissing Natalie gently on the lips.

"Let's do this again next week." Said Natalie smiling.

"No."

"That's what you said this time."

"No."

"You're such a spoiler." Pouted Natalie.

"I know." Tristian leaned over to kiss Natalie again but Gawain rode up to them looking very somber.

Natalie sat up, "Why the long face Gawain?"

"Arthur wants you back at the palace."

"Alright tell him I'll be there in a little bit." Said Natalie starting to get up.

"No not just you he wants the Roman girls as well."

"Oh no." said Natalie realizing what they were probably being called for.

"I'll get Galahad." Said Tristian getting up and going in the direction that Galahad and Erin had run off in.

"That leaves me Lancelot and Alona."

&&&&&

Tristian walked down the side of the hill to where Erin and Galahad were laying watching the clouds. "Galahad."

The couple visibly jumped at Tristian's voice, "What is it?" asked Galahad as he and Erin got to their feet.

"Arthur needs us."

"What for?" questioned Galahad. Tristian glanced at Erin who didn't pick it up but Galahad did.

Erin tried to make eye contact with Galahad but he wouldn't look at her, "Did you get in trouble for coming out here?"

"No everything is fine." Said Galahad trying to smile.

"You are a very bad liar Galahad." Said Erin stomping back up the hill to the picnic site.

&&&&&

Natalie groaned when she saw Lancelot and Alona at the bottom of the hill. They were lying next to each other and Lancelot had his arms around Alona with his head on hers and Alona was lying with her head on Lancelot's shoulder and had an arm across his chest. "Lancelot, Alona we have to go back to the fort Arthur needs us." The pair got to their feet and slowly got to the top of the hill.

"What does Arthur want?" Natalie gave a sad look in Alona's direction.

"Oh." Whispered Alona. They packed up their picnic and slowly rode back to the palace. They rode into the courtyard to see a carriage and several Roman soldiers and servants running around unpacking things. Jols came and took their horses and they walked towards Arthur. Arthur saw them and gave them a weak smile he knew how fond of Alona and Erin his former knights had become and was not very happy about the situation either.

"There you are Lady Alona, Lady Erin I hope you will accompany me to the fortress hall and you can meet your promised husbands." Said Arthur. The words sounded awkward coming from his mouth the two women nodded and followed Arthur to what felt like their doom.

Ok so I realize that knights rolling down hills might not be that real but I thought it was a cute idea and I hope that you all enjoy it. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope I get plenty of reviews for it thanks for all of you that do review! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. ( I post faster when I get nice reviews hint hint)


	15. Conrad And Leonardo

A Heart On Wings

I want to thank you all for the great reviews that you guys left I really enjoy getting them and thanks a load! This chapter is dedicated to LadyOfThePlains.

-----

REVIEW:

"There you are Lady Alona, Lady Erin I hope you will accompany me to the fortress hall and you can meet your promised husbands." Said Arthur. The words sounded awkward coming from his mouth the two women nodded and followed Arthur to what felt like their doom.

-----

Lancelot and Galahad stood there not in the best of moods. Lancelot was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't working very well because his face was twisted with emotion. Galahad didn't bother to hide the anger on his face or in his body language as his hands were in fist and his whole body was tense. Natalie gave both men a quick hug and gave Tristian a kiss on the cheek then jogged and caught up with Arthur, Alona, and Erin just as they entered the fortress hall.

Arthur addressed the two men sitting at the round table, " Lord Conrad, Lord Leonardo I present your future wives Lady Alona and Lady Erin." The two men sitting at the table stood and faced them. The first man was around six feet tall, tan skin, he had pale green eyes, dark chestnut brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that came a little past his shoulders. He was dressed in Roman officer armor and un similar to many Roman officers he carried a long broad sword at his side and by the look of his muscular arms he knew how to use it.

The second man however was very different he was about a head taller than the first man, very pale, he had a mat of bright blond hair that was long enough to put behind his ears, which his was. At first glance his eyes were black but on closer inspection they were a dark blue. He also was dressed in Roman officer armor but it looked like it was too large for him and that he had not worn it much.

"I am terrible with names Lady I was busy admiring your beauty." Said the man with the dark hair kissing Alona's hand. 'Oh great a Roman version of Lancelot.' Thought Natalie.

"Which one are you?" asked the blond man nodding at Erin.

"Lady Erin." She ground out while staring at the wall tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well shame on you Arthur you did not introduce me to your friends I feel left out." Said Natalie trying to cover the slowly growing tension.

"My apologizes this is Natalie she has been keeping Lady Alona and Lady Erin company until your arrival." Said Arthur.

"My thanks Lady Natalie." Said Conrad with a bow. (brown hair man)

"Just Natalie I am not a woman with any titles of that sort. I hope that you and Lord Leonardo will stay for a time so that I can know that I am leaving Lady Alona and Lady Erin in good hands." Smiled Natalie. Natalie smiled knowing that she had no intention of letting them take Alona and Erin even though Conrad seemed fairly decent.

"Why your not allowed to deny us anything you're a woman." Said Leonardo.

"Brother that is not how we speak to our host." Said Conrad turning on Leonardo.

"Brother?" stated Natalie in shock. Everyone ignored Natalie's words as they were focused on the two men now toe to toe. "She isn't our host you heard her she's probably just some servant girl Arthur hired out of pity." Said Leonardo. Natalie looked at Arthur silently asking permission and he gave her a look that said, 'Be careful.' Natalie smiled and turned to Leonardo Conrad had opened his mouth to say something but saw Natalie stepping up and stepped out of the way.

"My lord," began Natalie with sarcasm, "I fear that you underestimate me that is a mistake that not many can claim." Erin let a small laugh slip and Alona had to suppress a smile as did Arthur, Conrad let his amusement show with a grin but Leonardo didn't not find Natalie's thinly veiled threat so amusing. "You threaten me?" he growled out.

"No of course not my lord why would I ever do such a thing a little harmless woman like me?" asked Natalie batting her eyelashes.

"Conrad did you hear her threaten me will you just allow her to do that?" asked Leonardo turning to his brother.

"I did not hear a threat baby brother just a warning." Said Conrad smirking. The double doors opened as Galahad, Lancelot, and Tristian walked into the room. Natalie turned to Tristian and mouth, 'What are you doing?' and Tristian nodded at his fellow knights.

"Ah Lord Conrad, Lord Leonardo…"

"Please Arthur just Conrad." Nodded Conrad.

"These are three of my former knights Lancelot, Galahad, and Tristian they also protected Lady Alona and Lady Erin while they have been here." Said Arthur.

Conrad held out a hand to Lancelot, "I have heard of your trials in Rome you are quite famous among some of the women there." Lancelot warily shook his hand but went and stood behind Alona. Conrad held out a hand towards Galahad but he turned on his heel and walked back out of the room. "And you're Tristian?" Conrad asked turning to Tristian.

Tristian crossed his arms over his chest and met Conrad's gaze with his own calm and slightly unnerving one. "So much for manners." Said Leonardo.

"And what would you know of manners Roman?" questioned Lancelot coming to the silent knight's aid.

"More than you, Sarmatian slave." Growled Leonardo. There was about to be a fight but Erin got in the way and slapped Leonardo and the room froze with shock even Erin seemed surprised by her action but continued.

"I will _not _allow you to speak to a man in such a manner when he has been nothing but courtesies to myself and my cousin which is more than I can say for you." Erin stated firmly.

"Be ware you will not be allowed to do that again. You will obey me woman." Ordered Leonardo leaning close to Erin's face.

Erin got closer, "That _my lord _will be the day I die."

Erin straightened up and left the room, "Tristian can you make sure she doesn't get into trouble?" asked Arthur Tristian nodded and left the room.

"So who is up for a tour of the fort?" asked Natalie clapping her hands together and smiling.


	16. More Heartbreak And Trouble

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while the computer went out of wack and I couldn't get on. This chapter is dedicated to lucilla.

REVIEW:

Erin straightened up and left the room, "Tristian can you make sure she doesn't get into trouble?" asked Arthur Tristian nodded and left the room.

"So who is up for a tour of the fort?" asked Natalie clapping her hands together and smiling.

&&&&&

Conrad offered an arm to Alona and she glanced back at Lancelot before she took it. Arthur led them out of the fortress hall and Natalie took Lancelot's arm in her own and led Lancelot out with the rest of the group. "Relax Lancelot it will be alright." whispered Natalie as they left the palace.

"How can I Natalie?" questioned Lancelot hardly above a whispered growl.

"It will work out in the end I promise." said Natalie patting his arm comfortingly.

"For them it will but not for me." said Lancelot glaring at the back of Conrad's head. They could faintly hear Arthur pointing out the stables and some of the taverns and different shops as they walked up the steps leading to the wall.

As they climbed the steps Jols ran down towards them, "Arthur some of the woad leaders wanted to speak with you there is some trouble along the boarder."

"Of course I will meet with them immediately, please take them to the fortress hall and make sure they are comfortable." Jols nodded and went past them on the stairs.

"You are letting woads into this fort?" asked Conrad with raised brows.

"Yes they played a main role in the defeat of the Saxons."

"You couldn't do it on your own so you had to get the savages to help? I had heard you actually fight, I forget you're not all Roman." sneered Leonardo. Natalie felt Lancelot tense she knew each of the knights well and knew the things that upset them quickly.

Natalie also knew what not to do around the knights to upset them and insulting Arthur was not something you did in front of any of them especially Lancelot. Natalie held onto Lancelot with a firmer grip with her arm so that Lancelot would not jump onto Leonardo and kill him or push him over the wall both of which Natalie would not have minded.

"Leonardo you will not now or _ever_ speak like that to Arthur or any of his men like that again or you will deal with me and we both know how well you can fight." glared Conrad getting into Leonardo's face. Alona stepped back to Natalie and Lancelot not wanting to be in the crossfire as did Arthur.

"Just because you are the oldest does not make you my boss." snarled Leonardo.

"Fine if you do not respect me as your older brother than you have to as your commander and I highly recommend that you stay in your quarters for the majority of the stay here." ordered Conrad. Leonardo and Conrad stared each other down before Leonardo turned on his heel and pushed past them and headed to the palace.

"That was interesting." whispered Natalie.

"If you will excuse me I must go meet with the woad leaders." Said Arthur with a bow.

Conrad nodded and Arthur left them, "I suppose that I can continue the tour then. If you will just follow me." Conrad held out an arm to Alona again but she was much more hesitant this time after seeing the word battle he had with Leonardo.

&&&&&

Tristian followed Erin out of the palace as she stormed off to the stables. He stopped in the doorway when she saw Erin in Galahad's arms with her face buried in his shoulder and his bent down by her face. Tristian watched them for a moment and took a loud step purposely, Galahad looked up and Erin looked behind her. "Tristian." Was all Galahad said.

Tristian walked past them and went into the training yard without even acknowledging the couple in the middle of the stables. "Why is he so silent it is a little unnerving." whispered Erin.

Galahad gave a small laugh, "Yes it is unnerving and no one really knows why he is so silent."

"Natalie probably does." said Erin resting her head back onto his shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

Galahad hugged her to him, "I don't want you to leave Erin."

"I don't want to leave either. That man is horrible and do you want to know what he called Lancelot?" She asked into his shoulder.

"What did he say?" questioned Galahad pulling back just enough so that Erin could speak.

"He called him a Sarmatian slave."

"He what?" growled Galahad pulling away his eyes beginning to glaze over in anger.

"I slapped him for it though." said Erin with a faint smile.

"You slapped him?"

"I almost couldn't he was almost too tall. But yes I did slap him for saying that and I told him that he could not say such a thing to someone that had been so kind to me and Alona." Explained Erin as her smile grew.

"What did the others do?"

"Nothing just stood there shocked that I had just hit him. He got in my face and told me that I had better start obeying him now since I was going to be his wife." Said Erin her smiled faded at the thought of Leonardo and Galahad's face grew dark as well.

"Don't think of him." said Galahad holding Erin to him.

"How can't I? I have to marry that horrible man and I can't do it I won't." said Erin pressing herself to Galahad for comfort, "It could possibly be bearable if he was anything like you but he isn't anything like you."

With every word that passed through her mouth Galahad became angrier and angrier, "Erin I have to go."

"What, where are you going?"

"Away I can't be here and know that I can't have you." He said pulling away.

"But Galahad…"

"I'm going to tell Arthur then I'm going to pack my things and go."

"You can't just leave." Protested Erin shocked by Galahad's words.

"I have to Erin."

"Galahad…" said Erin stepping towards him.

"I can't have you as much as I want you with everything I have and more I can't." said Galahad. Erin stepped up to him and but a hand to one of Galahad's cheeks and his closed his eyes with a sigh and turned his face into her hand.

He raised a hand and placed it onto hers and taking it down from his face, "I'm sorry." Galahad let her hand go and walked swiftly out of the stables and shortly after Erin fell to her knees crying into her hands.

&&&&&

"Excuse me Arthur, I'm sorry am I interrupting?" asked Galahad walking into the fortress hall.

"No it is alright we were done, what is it that you would like to talk about?" asked Arthur and the three woads stood.

"I just came to say good bye I am going to ride out and I don't know when I will be back." Said Galahad.

The only reason he didn't just pack up and go was because he respected Arthur and did not want to worry his former commander. Arthur sighed. "Is it a problem Arthur?" asked Galahad with furrowed brows.

"A few days north of us there is another band of Saxons."

Hey! I'm very happy when I get reviews so I hope that I get loads of them! So what do you think of the brothers Leonardo and Conrad? Like them? Love them? Hate them? If you have time then let me know and let me know what you think of the other characters I really appreciate the time you guys take to leave a review!


	17. Kayla

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Caet Rae.

REVIEW:

"A few days north of us there is another band of Saxons."

&&&&&

"So I must remain here?" "You do not have to do anything but I don't think it would be a good idea to leave the safety of the fort." suggested Arthur. Galahad's jaw line tightened, "I'll stay." "Thank-you." said Arthur with an appreciative nod. Galahad turned and walked stiffly out of the room.

&&&&&

Natalie walked into the stables just as Erin pushed past her walking towards the palace, "Erin are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk." She sniffed out as she walked away. Natalie decided not to follow and went through the stables to the training yard she stopped short when she saw Tristian in the field practicing. She leaned against the doorway of the stables smiling as Tristian went through his dace of swordplay that anyone would be unlucky to find themselves on the other end.

He finally sheathed his sword with half a grin hiding on his lips, "I have only seen you in the years that I have known you actually smile twice."

"I've smiled more just not many times in the last fifteen years."

"I mean a full smile where your teeth show and everything, once when I dropped that dead rat on Lancelot's head and he ran around camp screaming, and the second time when Bors accidentally set his butt on fire." smiled Natalie getting from the doorway and walking up to Tristian.

"I remember." said Tristian a grin hinting at his lips. Tristian turned back to the stables and started to leave again Natalie grinned getting an idea and ran towards Tristian when she was a little space away she jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I don't want to walk back to the house."

"Then skip." He growled slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you just carry me?" asked Natalie trying to sound as innocent as she could.

Tristian stopped walking, "Off."

"But I don't want to." complained Natalie wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on Tristian's shoulder.

"Off." He repeated.

"No I don't want to." pouted Natalie.

"Off now."

Natalie knew she was pushing her limits and couldn't help but grin, "I'll do anything you want." She whispered in his ear and followed it up by kissing his neck.

"You'll be the death of me woman." He growled walking on through the stables.

"I will not, stop exaggerating besides do you remember the last time you almost died? I told you that you could never do that again." Tristian growled with the thought, 'I'll make sure that I stay dead next time.'

As if reading his mind Natalie said, "And you can't all the way die either."

"And I was looking forward to it." He growled.

"Were not." said Natalie kissing Tristian's jaw line.

They made it into the palace and got to the room they now shared and Tristian dumped Natalie on the bed. Tristian turned around and Natalie pulled on the front of his shirt and pulled him onto her. They started kissing each other and Natalie pulled Tristian's shirt over his head Natalie's shirt was almost off when there were several swift, heavy knocks on the door, "Who is it?"

"Natalie it is Arthur." Tristian got up to get his shirt while Natalie still fully clothed answered the door, "What is it Arthur?"

"There are some problems," started Arthur but he stopped when he saw Tristian pulling his shirt over his head and finished with, "that I can speak with you about later since you seem busy."

Natalie sighed, "No it's alright Arthur what do you need?"

"There is a Saxon group north of here the woads were not able to get much information and I was hoping that you and Tristian would be able to scout it out and find out what you can."

"Don't they know when to quit?" asked Natalie annoyed.

"No I don't think that they do." said Arthur with a smile.

"When do you need us to go?"

"It can wait until morning but…"

"You really would like us to go now." finished Natalie, Arthur nodded.

"I'll talk to Tristian."

"Thank-you." Said Arthur relived.

"Don't worry about it." said Natalie closing the door, "Are you coming?" Tristian nodded, "Let me get my sword."

"Meet you in the stables?" asked Natalie, Tristian nodded and left the room. Natalie grabbed a small pack and rolled up two pairs of breeches, and an extra shirt placing a dagger on top of it. Natalie took a sword and sheath that she had placed in a corner and strapped it to her side after she had put on her boots she placed a dagger in her left boot then went to Dag's room. "Natalie where are you going?"

"Just some scouting that Arthur needs I was wondering if you had some basic medicine for infection that we might need." Explained Natalie.

"Of course, just a moment." Dag closed his door Natalie frowned for a moment half expecting Dag to have invited her in instead of closing the door in her face.

Dag came to the door only opening enough for Natalie to see half of his body and to hold his arm out of the door handing Natalie the vile, "That should be enough just put it on the infection and wrap it up." Natalie's curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask, "Dag what are you hiding in your room?"

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly.

"I don't believe you Dag, you know that you can trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me what you are hiding." Said Natalie.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" asked Dag.

"Dag." Warned Natalie. Dag sighed then stuck his head out into the hallway to see if anyone was coming when he was satisfied that it was safe he stood to the side and left just enough room for Natalie to slip into his room.

"You have to promise that you will tell no one." Said Dag.

"As long as it doesn't hurt you or anyone else." Said Natalie a little unsure of what to make of everything that was happening.

Dag nodded his head and said, "It's safe to come out."

"Dag what's going on?" asked Natalie frowning at him.

Someone came out from behind the curtain on the wall, "Oh." Was all Natalie said when she saw the womanly figure with a hood covering her face, "Dag you didn't have to hide her I mean…" started Natalie not sure where to go on from.

"Take off your hood." Dag said in a gentle voice to the cloaked woman.

The woman removed her hood and Natalie stared at her in shock, "But…how did…and she…and then the with the….how?" Natalie stared at the woman with shoulder length rich brunette hair and soft brown eyes.

"How?" repeated Natalie in shock.

"Is that how you greet one of your best friends?" asked the woman with a soft smile.

That seemed to snap Natalie out of the shock she was in and dropping the vile embraced the woman, "Kayla, why are you hiding, how long have you been here, what happened at home, I have so many things to tell and asked you."

The second woman smiled, "It will have to wait later you have a mission to go on do you not?"

"But it can wait Kayla, you're my sister."

"Well it will have to wait Natalie go I will be here when you come back."

"Fine I will be gone three or four days hopefully sooner if Tristian and I can find anything."

"I have had to wait many years I think I will be able to stand a few more days." Smiled Kayla, "Go." Kayla pushed her sister to the door.

"Take care of her while I am gone Dag."

"I will be fine Natalie now go."

"I have a sister." Smiled Natalie.

She ran to the stables and nearly tackled Tristian down in her excitement, "My sister!"

"What?"

"My sister is here!"

"Breath Natalie." Ordered Tristian looking at Natalie confused.

"My sister is here the one I thought I would never see or hear from again." Said Natalie hugging Tristian.

"Let's go." Natalie pulled away, "I found my long lost sister and all you can say is let's go."

"Let's go now." Said Tristian holding out the reins of a second horse to Natalie.

"You are a very deflating person you know that Tristian." Said Natalie mounting her horse. The pair rode out of the fort and north towards the Saxon force.


	18. Woads and Saxons

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Caet Rae.

REVIEW:

"You are a very deflating person you know that Tristian." said Natalie mounting her horse. The pair rode out of the fort and north towards the Saxon force.

&&&&&

Tristian looked over at Natalie and she nodded, and blinked four times and Tristian went back to staring at the road in front of them. The horses stopped on their own Natalie and Tristian did not try to get them to move on. After a few moments five woads materialized out of the woods next to Natalie and came around and stood in front of them. Tristian looked at Natalie, "So I didn't hear all of them."

"Who are you?"

"We could ask you the same." Said Natalie.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked a second woad.

"Depends on who you call friend."

"Natalie." Said Tristian in a monotone voice.

Natalie knew that Tristian was warning her about time and sighed, "We are friends of Merlin and we have been sent to discover the strength of a saxon army approaching this way."

The leader of the five woads looked at the others who nodded, "Then go in peace _friend_."

"You know I get the feeling that you don't like us." Said Natalie with a fake frown.

"Where would you get that idea?" asked one of the woads. Natalie grinned as she and Tristian rode past the woads and on through the forest. They camped late that night under the cover of the forest. The couple sat against a tree after taking care of their horses and ate some of the bread, cheese and apples that were packed.

"We should arrive near their camp late tomorrow." Said Tristian.

"Good then we can find out how many there are and get home." said Natalie. Tristian climbing the tree, "I'll take first watch."

Natalie nodded and leaned against the tree closing her eyes and falling into a light slumber. Natalie didn't know how long she had rested and it didn't feel like very long when she brushed something from her face. She settled back into the tree but again something brushed on her face and Natalie brushed it off again. Natalie settled into the tree a second time when she felt two things brush across her face, 'If it's Tristian I'm going to strangle him.' Natalie opened her eyes and saw four leaves scattered in her lap she looked up scowling and saw Tristian watching her; he motioned with his thumb for her to climb the tree.

Natalie shook her head, 'Now!' mouthed Tristian. "Well there is a certain scout that's not in a good mood." grumbled Natalie pulling herself into the tree settling into a branch right under Tristian.

Not even a second after the branches had settled around Natalie than did three heavy set men all with thick brownish-blond hair came walking into the small area that Natalie and Tristian had eaten their dinner. 'What are they doing this close to the fort?' mouthed Natalie, Tristian shrugged.

They looked back down at the three saxons stomping around below her. "Whoever was here is long gone." Grumbled one of the men.

"Oh really Colrec because I see them running around all over." Grumbled one of the men.

"Resad, Colrec stop your fighting we don't have time for this, we need to find who is in these woods." Said the third saxon who had not spoken until then.

"You are not in charge of us Giploa. I can go and do whatever I please!" growled Resad.

"I'll tell you who is in these woods said Colrec looking around like he was expecting something to jump out at him, "Blue island devils."

"They are not devils they are just as human as you and I." said Resad looking at Colrec like he was a child.

"No they aren't you've heard the stories." Protested Colrec.

"We know the stories and that's all they are, are stories the ones I'm worried about are those damn knights at that fort." Said Giploa.

"Giploa's right those are the ones you have to fear." said Resad.

"I fear nothing." Growled Colrec.

"But doesn't it make you shiver at the thought of those blood thirsty men?" questioned Giploa. He and Resad were advancing on Colrec grinning maliciously at their companion's nervousness.

"Why should I worry? We have more men then Cynric and Cedric did." Natalie looked up at Tristian grinning then pointed to the sword at his side, Tristian shook his head.

Natalie rolled her eyes and heaved a breathless sigh and mouthed, 'How lucky are we?' Just then a branch holding Natalie up cracked but did not fall.

The saxons went silent and looked up at the tree Natalie froze as did Tristian, "Did you hear that?" asked Resad. The rest of the branch gave way and went plummeting to the ground with a resounding crash and Natalie along with it. Natalie reacted and jumped to her feet and drew her sword against the three saxons as Tristian swung down the tree and stood next to her.

"I'll take the three ugly ones on the left." grinned Natalie. Tristian didn't say anything as they where charged by the saxons. Natalie jumped to the side slashing Resad as she did.

Surprisingly Resad turned and lashed his sword out and Natalie's head but she was able to parry quick enough and step back. The loss of blood coming from his gut however caught up with him and he began to stumble forward. Natalie swung her sword swiftly decapitating Resad.

She looked up in time to see Colrec punch Tristian to the ground and Giploa pull him up into a head lock and Colrec held a sword to Tristian's neck.

"You had better stay where you are girl before we kill your little friend here."

( And I thought I would stop here and leave on a good cliffy but I decided to write more! Lucky you!)

Natalie glared and felt her anger turn her body on fire as she threw her sword to the ground.

Colrec came and stood behind Natalie sticking his sword into her back, "Move." she followed Giploa who dragging Tristian along.

They walked a short ways towards the edge of the forest and Natalie mumbled, 'Dumb saxons' in woadish.

"What did you say?" asked Colrec poking Natalie with the sword. She grinned turning over one shoulder, "I said dumb saxon."

"It didn't sound like it." Frowned Colrec.

"It does in the Blue island devil language." Natalie's smirk grew as the color from Colrec's face drained.

"Giploa!" said Colrec clearly panicking.

"What is it?"

"She's one of them." Whispered Colrec.

"One of who?" asked Gipola getting annoyed.

"Blue island devil." Giploa whispered quietly scared to say it aloud.

"No she is not." Growled Giploa getting angry.

"Yes she is she said so herself! She speaks their language!" insisted Colrec. Giploa dropped Tristian and advanced on Colrec.

"SHE IS NOT A BLUE ISLAND DEVIL AND THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS!" screamed Giploa. Giploa jolted as he found himself embedded with several arrows. Colrec screamed like a child and abandoned Natalie trying to run but didn't get far as he fell forward onto the many arrows that were implanted in him.

Natalie ran to Tristian's side and turned him over tapping his face, "Tristian wake up." Natalie was covered in shadows and looked up to see four woads, "And here I was thinking that you didn't like us."

"Don't mistake me lady I don't care for you much but I hate their kind much more." Said the leader woad she and Tristian had met earlier.

Tristian sat up and Natalie smiled, "Do we go back or try to find out more?"

"Beware you choice lady you will no longer have our services at your disposal from this point on." said the lead woad bowing as he and the other woads melted into the forest.

"Well?" sighed Natalie.

Tristian got to his feet, "We go on, we need to know how many there are."

&&&&&

Ok so I realize that this was probably completely off the wall but I would really like to know what everyone so please let me know! And the saxon names you want to know where I got them? (probably not to bad lol) I just stuck a bunch of letters together that made some sense very easy really any way thanks for all the great reviews! (please keep them coming!)


	19. Captured

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to kellerkind.

REVIEW:

"Well?" sighed Natalie.

Tristian got to his feet, "We go on, we need to know how many there are."

&&&&&

Tristian and Natalie rested before they rode on. It was late afternoon and they found themselves and the edge of the woods. The couple looked down the hill at the enemy that blanketed the field in front of them. "That's a lot of Saxons." Whispered Natalie.

"We have to get back now." Said Tristian.

"Tristian. He looked over at Natalie and she blinked t him ten times and said the Sarmatian word for, 'crossbows.'

Tristian turned his horse as did Natalie they tried to ride but both heard the pop of a crossbow being loaded. Three men came out of the woods, "Hand over your weapons." Tristian hardly moved a finger towards the men and Natalie blinked twice.

"You are not very nice." Said Natalie as she and Tristian dismounted.

"Your friends got the pointy end of this sword. You're lucky there are ten of you with crossbows or you'd be dead by now." Claimed Natalie handing her sword to a Saxon. More Saxons came out and they tied Natalie and Tristian up, Natalie said something aloud.

"What speech is that woman?" questioned a Saxon.

"Blue island devil." Smirked Natalie.

"There is only two." Tristian said in Sarmatian.

"I know but they are going to warn Arthur." Replied Natalie.

Tristian and Natalie were taken to the center of the camp and were dragged into a large tent to the center of the camp and were dragged into a large tent. The floor was covered with the furs of many animals in the center was a large fire going and at the fire was a person.

"Your majesty we found spies outside our encampment." Said on of the men bowing.

The figure at the fire nodded, "Go back to your post." Natalie cocked her head to the side at the voice. The person at the fire stood and turned it was a woman. She had silver blond hair that reached past her shoulders, light creamy and light green eyes. The woman was taller then Natalie but looked very skinny especially with all the extra furs that she had draped all over her body.

"You don't look like a Saxon." Said Natalie.

"Neither do you." Replied the woman.

"Well we aren't Saxon, what's your excuse?"

"I don't need one. Why where you spying on me and my men?" asked the woman.

"Why are you in a land that doesn't belong to you?" retorted Natalie.

"You are trying my patients, why were you spying on my camp?" Natalie looked over at Tristian then looked back at the woman saying nothing, "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" asked Natalie.

"Guards!" yelled the Saxon queen. Three Saxons came in, "Lock them up until they see it more fitting to speak." Natalie and Tristian were hauled off again this time to a ten much smaller and colder with a muddy floor.

They were tied against two separate polls in the tent and were left alone. "Well this is interesting they didn't kill us right off." Said Natalie, "Did that Saxon queen look familiar to you?"

"Yes."

"Who do you think she looked like?"

"Not sure."

"I know I hate it it's like I've seen her before but I know I haven't." said Natalie.

They sat in silence for awhile, "Well what do we do now?" asked Natalie.

**NEXT DAY AT THE FORT **

"They've been captured?" asked Arthur.

"Yes by the Saxons there were to many of them it wouldn't have done any good to try and fight." Said the woad.

"Thank-you for coming and telling." Dismissed Arthur, the woad nodded and left.

"What do we do?" asked Kayla.

All of the knights along with Gwenivere, Kayla who had revealed herself earlier, Conrad, and Leonardo were all in the fortress hall after hearing the news of Tristian and Natalie's capture.

"Leave them, why risk anyone else for them?" asked Leonardo.

"I will not leave my sister do death nor will I condemn her lover to that fate. I would thank you much if you would keep your mouth shut unless you have something intelligent to add to this conversation." Said Kayla.

"I agree with Lady Kayla, Leonardo." Said Conrad glaring at his brother.

"We should send someone to rescue them." Said Arthur.

"Who?" asked Arthur. "I'm going for my sister." Said Kayla.

"And each knight here would be willing to go for Tristian." Said Arthur, "The question is which one of you will go."

All of the knights raised their hands Arthur had a grin on his face, "Not all of you can go."

"I have a way to solve it." Said Conrad.

"And what is that run around screaming like a child?" asked Leonardo.

"That sounds like something you would do." Said Kayla defending Conrad.

The knights grinned, "What did you have in mind Conrad?" questioned Arthur.

"I'll go." The knights exploded with questions and protest.

"What?"

"Why should you go?"

"You can't be serious."

"You couldn't do it."

"What reason do you have to go?"

"I can go with Kayla while you stay here I admire all of you knights and I wouldn't feel right if one of you went when you have not even had your freedom a year." Said Conrad.

"I don't care you aren't going with Kayla one of us are."

"I wouldn't care if I had my freedom for a day I would still go."

"Each one of us here with the exception of your brother and Kayla has put their life on the line for Tristian why should we let someone else do it now?"

"They were like family before I had my freedom so it doesn't matter I still want to go." "There is no reason for you to go."

Kayla stood and whistled loudly and the room went silent, "Now that I have everyone's attention. I think that I should take Conrad with me…"

"What!"

"No way!"

"He shouldn't go!"

"He's getting married anyway!"

"LISTEN!" yelled Kayla, "Conrad should come just because it would be too complicated to take any you."

"Why?"

"Bors and Dag are too big to sneak around, Lancelot and Galahad are too thin to pass as Saxons and Gawain has too much hair and his eye color is too different." Said Kayla.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lancelot.

"Yes what is your plan it sounds interesting."

"Dress Conrad up like a Saxon me dress up as a slave and walk right in, find where Tristian and Natalie are being held captive and free them." Explained Kayla.

"That plan sounds wonderful except for one thing." Said Lancelot.

"What pray tell is that?"

"That he is going and not one of us." This started another round of arguing about who was going Kayla stood and in a raised voice said, "They could be dead."

The room got quieter, " I said they could be dead." she repeated quietly, "Because you are here arguing like children over a toy about who will go and save them they could be dead."

"Conrad will go with Kayla." said Arthur in a tone that demanded agreement.

"We should leave now." said Kayla going to the door.

Conrad stood, "See you in a few days." and Conrad left.

"Now what do we do?"

"Pray." said Arthur with a tired sigh.

**IN THE STABLES **

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" asked Conrad saddling his horse.

"It depends on if we meet any woads that really don't like Romans which is in fact almost all woads if I'm not mistaken, and it depends on whether the Saxon camp has moved or not."

"Wonderful."

"Don't worry you'll be fine, you're with me." Grinned Kayla.

Conrad smiled, "That however odd it sounds makes me feel much better." They rode out of the stables and away from the fort.

&&&&&

So what do you guys think let me know please!


	20. A Very VERY Angry Tristian

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to janell.

REVIEW:

"Don't worry you'll be fine, you're with me." Grinned Kayla.

Conrad smiled, "That however odd it sounds makes me feel much better." They rode out of the stables and away from the fort.

&&&&&

The two of them rode on in silence for the entire time there only stopping twice to water the horses and rest. They came to a clearing and found the rotting bodies of three Saxons, "Well that solves the problem of finding Saxon armor."

Conrad took off his armor and put on the armor of one of the Saxons, "We better hurry the woads aren't too happy with us right now."

"Where are they?" asked Conrad looking around.

"All around."

Then Kayla yelled something out that Conrad didn't understand, "What did you say to them?"

"Told them that we are friends of Merlin and that we mean them no harm." Said Kayla mounting her horse.

"That is amazing could you teach me how to speak that language?" Kayla smiled, "After we save my sister and her lover."

They stopped for the night and Kayla said she would take first watch. "I'll take first watch." Said Conrad.

"I'll take it." Said Kayla.

"I'll be the gentleman and take first watch." Said Conrad.

"That's kind of you but no thank-you." Said Kayla.

"Just let me take first watch." Insisted Conrad.

"No that's alright you should rest. I'll be fine not all women you meet need a knight in shinning armor." Said Kayla.

"But…"

"Rest." Conrad finally sat back against a tree but it took him awhile to fall asleep as he thought about what Kayla said. Conrad wasn't used to a woman turning down his offers of chivalry. It intrigued him that a woman refused it and he was curious to learn more about Kayla. Kayla smiled at the Roman she thought it was cute and slightly amusing how he was trying to do everything.

Kayla loaded her bow and rested against a tree carefully watching the surrounding woods. The next morning they packed up everything on Kayla's horse and tied it next to a small pond of water and said something aloud in woadish.

"Now what did you say?"

"Told them to not take the horse and asked them to keep an eye on her." Replied Kayla messing her hair up.

"How to you say thank you for not killing us?" asked Conrad tightening his armor. Kayla told him and he repeated what she said as close as he could but Kayla fell over laughing and Conrad would put his life on hearing laughing in the woods behind him.

"What did I say?"

After Kayla was done laughing and caught her breath with a smile explained, "It was along the lines of thank-you for the dress they bought you."

Conrad laughed, "Maybe I should wait awhile before I try to speak woadish."

"I think that would be best." Laughed Kayla.

Kayla smeared mud all over herself and in her hair, "Come here." Conrad stood still as Kayla ran her hands through his hair and putting some mud on him.

"What a fine pair we make." Said Conrad.

"We will need a long bath after this." Said Kayla. Kayla got on the horse and Conrad mounted his horse behind Kayla.

They road on through the woods, "Who goes there?"

"Who do you think?" challenged Conrad.

"You don't look familiar." Said a Saxon coming out of the woods.

"I'm new that a problem? Besides I have a little friend." Said Conrad indicating Kayla.

"Hmpft, her majesty doesn't approve of this."

"Well she doesn't need to know." Said Conrad.

"If you are caught then I didn't see you." Conrad nodded and urged his horse on.

"We're in." whispered Conrad.

"Not yet." Replied Kayla.

They came to the top of the hill, "Oh god." Whispered Conrad.

"We need to hurry." Said Kayla, Conrad guided the horse quickly down the hill.

&&&&&

Two Saxons dragged a limp Natalie in and tied her to her post before leaving. Tristian was nervous Natalie was being to quiet and her entire body was slumped over in a very uncomfortable looking position. He didn't like the feeling growing in him and fought to keep it from his voice, "Natalie."

She didn't move, "Natalie?" This time she sat up and brought her knees into her chest and looked up at Tristian. He could hardly recognize her, she had two black eyes, bloody nose, a busted lip and her mouth was swollen like she had been punched several times.

"I'm going to kill them." Growled Tristian.

"No you won't if we can't get out of here." Said Natalie.

"We will get out."

"It's hopeless."

"Natalie."

Tristian felt something worse than nervousness, he felt panic Natalie was never upset she always had some bit of light shining in her. Natalie went back to resting her head on her knees, "Natalie. Natalie listen to me I will only say it once. We are going to get out of here either on our own or with the help of whoever Arthur sends."

"No we won't." muttered Natalie.

"Yes we _will_." Enforced Tristian. Two Saxons walked into the tent, the fear and panic he felt turned into anger and something in him snapped. Natalie looked up to see who was entering and saw the fire in Tristian's eyes and leaned back away from him. Natalie had never in her life seen Tristian show hardly any emotions and the look of pure unadulterated anger on his face scared her.

One of the Saxons made the grave mistake of getting to close to Tristian. Tristian tripped the Saxon and brought a well muscled leg with armor on down onto the Saxon's neck. The second Saxon seeing his comrade fall went to punch Tristian but wasn't quick enough. Tristian leaned to the side as far as he could avoiding the punch and kicked his legs out to the side tripping up the Saxon and he fell on top of his comrade.

Hearing the commotion more Saxons came in they untied Tristian and started dragging him out, "You're going to the queen." He looked into Natalie's eyes and saw a flicker of light.

&&&&&

So what do you guys think of it? Please leave a review and let me know good, bad, or ugly. (preferably not ugly or bad but if you didn't like something let me know)


	21. Saved

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to demongirl04.

REVIEW:

Hearing the commotion more Saxons came in they untied Tristian and started dragging him out, "You're going to the queen." He looked into Natalie's eyes and saw a flicker of light.

&&&&&

"You aren't as friendly as your lover." Said the queen, Tristian was silent.

"Why were you and your lover in my camp?" When Tristian didn't respond one of the guards kicked him behind the knee causing him to fall down.

"I asked you a question." said the queen.

Tristian remained silent and the guard punched the side of Tristian's jaw, "Answer the queen when she asks you a question."

"Let's try somthing else. Who sent you?" Silence met the queen's question and Tristian recived a punch to the jaw.

"Who sent you to spy on me.?" Met again by silence Tristian was kicked in the ribs. "I can see this is going no where quickly. Get the other one." A guard left the queen stared into Tristian trying to read him then screaming could be heard as three saxons had to carry Natalie in.

They droped her next to Tristian, "Owww, I thought you were suppose to be big and strong I'm not that heavy." Tristian smiled inwardly Natalie was being herself.

"Guards leave us."

"But..."

"Now." The guards bowed and left the tent.

"I do not want to waste anymore of my time with this there is someone I want." said the queen, "I assume that you two are from the fort and this area is under the control of a man by the name Atorius, correct?"

"If you want Arthur you are too late he already has someone to love him." said Natalie.

"I don't want him just something in his possesion."

"What is it?"

"It's a who not a what." said the queen.

&&&&&

"How could you let them go Arthur?" asked Lancelot.

"I did what I thought would be best." said Arthur.

"Well you were wrong! Sending a woman we hardly know and a Roman!" yelled Lancelot. The rest of the knights had left Arthur and Lancelot alone knowing better than to get into one of their fights.

"I am half Roman." Arthur reminded him.

"But you have been our commander for fifteen years, and you're only half Roman." said Lancelot.

"Trust me know as your friend Lancelot and do not argue with me on this. It is too late for anything to be undone." said Arthur.

"And with your _brilliant _plans we'll loose two more and gods only know how many more." snarled Lancelot storming out of the room.

Alira was walking past and saw Lancelot slam the door open, "Lancelot." He didn't acknowledge Alira as he stormed off and she followed him. "Lancelot."

"What?" he yelled turning around.

When he saw it was Alira Lancelot relaxed, "I'm sorry I haven't had a good day."

"I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What is it Lancelot?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Well if it concerns you so much then I think I should know."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not sure I just think I do." said Alira walking up to him.

Lancelot's hand twitched to be on Alira's face, "Natalie and Tristian had some trouble and were taken prisoner. Kayla and Conrad went out after them."

"Are they going to be alright?"

"I'm sure that Con..."

"Not him Natalie and Tristian."

"I don't know." said Lancelot.

&&&&&

"Who is it?" frowned Natalie.

"My daughter." said the queen.

Conrad and Kayla rode through the camp, "Where do we start?" asked Conrad.

Kayla had her head down playing the part of a distressed prisoner. "Ask where they put prisoners."

"Hey you!" called Conrad.

Several saxons turned to him, "This girl may have information that the queen finds interesting." "A woman? Haven't seen one of them in awhile." said a saxon as three or four got lose.

"Stay away you know what the queen says. Besides if anyone gets her it'll be me." Conrad tightened his grip around Kayla and put a hand behind her head and brought their lips to each other. Kayla was shocked at first, 'Don't melt, don't melt, don't melt.' she said to herself, 'Fight.' Kayla tried to push away from Conrad. She pushed as much as she could but Conrad held her there. Kayla turned her headand she felt Conrad snap out of whatever mode he had been in.

"There." he finally spat at the others.

"Go straight ahead and it's the third tent on the left." instructed a disapointed saxons. Conrad rode ahead.

"I'm sorry for..."

"Don't be, I'm not." whispered Kayla.

Conrad got off and helped Kayla down they went into the tent. "Where are they?"

"I don't know there might be another prisoner tent." said Conrad.

Just then several saxons dragged Tristian and Natalie and stopped when they saw Conrad and Kayla. "You get lucky too?" asked Conrad playing his part to perfection.

"Stupid saxon." said Natalie kicking out at Conrad not recognizing him. The saxon holding Natalie pulled her back and tied her to a post while the two holding Tristian tied him to a post.

"You'll be fine with her?"

"This one couldn't rip a blade of grass." smirked Conrad, "Besides I'm on duty anyway." The others nodded and left. Conrad looked outside a moment then looked back in and went over to where Tristian was. Tristian slammed his head to the side of the post and busted Conrad in the nose.

"Conrad." whispered Kayla going up to him.

"What?" Natalie looked at them, "Kayla wasn't listening she was standing in front of Conrad with his bloody nose.

"You idiot you broke his nose." glared Kayla.

"Wait to be mad and just get us out." said Natalie, "We have a lot of problems."

Kayla popped Conrad's nose back inot place and they untied Tristian and Natalie, "What are the problems?"

"Us." Three saxons were in the tent doorway Conrad drew his sword. Kayla drew a dagger and hit the forehead of one while Conrad went to the back and sliced it open.

"Go!"

"Natalie go in the woods deep enough and the woads will be there to help. There is a horse, go." said Kayla.

"At the fort." said Natalie giving her sister a quick hug. Kayla nodded, "Go."

"Kayla you need to go." ordered Conrad.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"Right now you do, go" said Conrad stabbing a saxon and punching another.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You have to go." said Conrad kicking down a saxon following up with a stab to the chest. Kayla didn't believe what she was doing as she rolled out of the tent. Kayla slipped in and out of the tents kicking one or two in. She came to a large tent and saw a horse she mounted it and rode back to the prisoner tent. By now the fight had gotten larger and was outside the tent.

Kayla could see Conrad with a busted lip and eyebrow, and his nose was bleeding again, "Conrad!" Kayla held out an arm and as she rode past pulled Conrad into the saddle.

"I thought I told you to leave." said Conrad as they zipped in and out of the tents.

"And I thought I told you I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"You should realize you can't do everything on your own." They shot out of the line of tents and into the woods not slowing he pace.

"And you should realize that I am not one of your woman that needs a man's constant protection." said Kayla.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should." said Kayla. They found themselves at a draw as they slowed thier pace. The two were silent until they got to where they had left Kayla's horse.

"Kayla, oh thank gods your safe." Natalie was on the back of Kayla's horse.

"We need to go." said Tristian.

"What was the queen looking for?" asked Kayla.

"Her daughter."

"Who?" asked Kayla with a frown.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Natalie.

"Then tell me and we will see." said Kayla.

"Yes I have to agree with Kayla who is her daughter?" asked Conrad.

"Her daughter is..."

&&&&&&&

Well I hope you guys and gals reading the story enjoyed this chapter, I'd like to hear from you so if you can please take the time to leave a review tell me your favorite part or your least favorite. I personally like the ending of the chapter the best but that's just me! (lol) Anyway thanks in advance for the reviews!


	22. Reunions

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to aquamum.

REVIEW:

"Her daughter is..."

&&&&&

"Her daughter's identity will have to wait until we arrive back at the fort." Said Natalie.

"Then let's get back quickly." Said Kayla. They rode back to the fort as fast as they could.

"Arthur!" yelled Natalie. Suddenly the castle was alive and everyone came pouring out of the doors.

"Natalie!"

"Not now we need to talk." Arthur felt the serious tone and slipped into being the leader, "Knights go to the fortress hall everyone else should go back to bed."

"Erica and Alona need to hear this as well." Said Natalie.

They went to the fortress hall and sat down around the table but Natalie stood. "I will get straight to it. There are many Saxons camped a couple of hard days ride from here."

"What do they want?" asked Arthur.

"They want a who. Their leader is a woman looking for someone she thinks is her daughter." Said Natalie, "Alona what do you know about your mother?"

"That she died giving birth to me but I don't see what…" Suddenly the room was dead silent and all the color drained from Alona's face, "No."

"Yes, for some reason this queen thinks you are her child." Said Natalie.

"WHAT?" yelled about half the room.

"How is that possible?"

"This can't be true!"

"She can't have her!"

"What are we going to do?"

"STOP!" Everyone looked at Alona, "I will go see this woman AND," she yelled over the protest, "I will leave in the morning. I do not want half the fort coming either." With that Alona left the room.

The next morning Alona walked into the stables to see Natalie packing up her horse. "Natalie I…"

"You aren't going alone."

"I just wanted to thank you for coming."

"Don't worry about it." Said Natalie as they rode from the stables.

"Why isn't Tristan here, I would think that he would demand to come." Said Alona.

"I gave him some sleeping tea so he will sleep a little late this morning." Said Natalie. The two women rode out through the gates and to the camp of Saxons. Three days later they rode into the camp with out meeting any resistance or anyone.

"Was I this empty before?"

"No something is wrong and whether it is good or bad has yet to be seen." Natalie kept moving keeping her eyes and ears open. They got to the queens' tent and entered.

The queen was sitting hunched over at the fire, "Brunwalt I told you to leave you aren't part of my army any longer."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm back." Said Natalie.

"What do you want? I have nothing no food, no drink, no money, no home, no army, no heart, and no family." The more she spoke the more it broke Natalie's heart.

"Well if we go to Hadrian's Wall I can fix all but the army part. The family is what I brought her for." The queen turned and saw Alona. She then slowly walked up to Alona.

"You look so beautiful." Then the queen engulfed Alona into her arms.

"I've been calling you the Saxon queen but I am sure you have a name." said Natalie.

"Akia." Said the queen finally pulling away from Alona.

"I have some many questions I don't know where to begin." Said Akia in a tearful smile.

"You need to change and then we have to get back to the fort." Said Natalie handing Akia cloths.

Natalie and Alona stood outside while Akia changed, "Alona?"

"I'm fine Natalie." Alona sniffed and wiped away tears. Akia came out dressed in brown breeches, her boots, and a dark blue tunic.

"You don't look that scary when you aren't in all those furs." grinned Natalie mounting her horse. Akia and Alona rode together the way back and the second day it began to rain but it did not damper their spirits.

&&&&&

"Conrad I can't and neither can you! You are supposed to get married to Alona." Said Kayla starting to walk down the hill.

Conrad grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I don't love her and she doesn't love me. She wants Lancelot to be her love and I want you to want me to be your knight in shining armor."

"Not all girls need a knight in shining armor!" Kayla yelled over the storm.

"Yes they do!" he yelled back.

"No they don't gods in heaven Conrad what is wrong with you? What do you want?" asked an exasperated Kayla.

"I want you!" Conrad in a rash action pulled Kayla to him and kissed her.

&&&&&

The three women took their time and got back to the fort the morning of the fourth day. The town luckily for the women was just starting to wake and not many were out on the streets. Jols met them in the courtyard, "Tristan and Arthur are very angry with you Nat."

"Well you give a man sleeping tea and he sleeps most of a day I understand why he's upset but why Arthur is up…"

"NATALIE!" yelled a voice.

"Oh no."

"I'm only in a little bit of trouble." Shrugged Natalie.

"He sounds past angry."

"NATALIE!" called two more voices.

"Ok so I'm in a lot of trouble." Flinched Natalie.

Tristan, Arthur, and Lancelot all stomped into the courtyard Lancelot spoke more like yelled first, "After what she's done how could you bring her here?"

"Fine someone can steal the baby when I have it and I'll miss the first twenty years of its life." Said Natalie.

"Natalie are you?" asked Alona.

"Around a month and a half. And another thing Lancelot you ha…ah Tristan put me down!" Tristan had picked up Natalie and spun around the courtyard with her in his arms.

"Tristan!" she laughed, "Put me down."

He finally did and gave Natalie a big hug and kiss on the lips. The next few days passed in peace and the woad scouts had reported that the last traces of the Saxon army had moved out of the area. Conrad met Alona in the hall, "Alona I was hoping I could see you I was wandering if we could talk."

"Of course." "Do you think you could ever love me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Could you ever love me?" Conrad repeated.

"I don't know…I suppose…"

"Do you know without a doubt?"

"How could I?" asked Alona confused.

"I don't think I could ever love you. And I don't think we should get married."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I love someone else." Said Conrad.

Alona smiled and hugged him, "Thank-you."

"No, I thank you." Said Conrad.

Alona nodded then ran to find Lancelot. "Jols! Where is Lancelot?"

"In the stables."

"Thank-you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran to the stables.

"Lancelot!" He turned in time to catch Alona jumping into his arms. She kissed him breathless, "What are you doing? I don't think that Conrad would find this…"

"He doesn't want to marry me." Said Alona catching her breath.

"What?" Alona kissed him again, "I'm not betrothed anymore, I'm free." The smile on Lancelot's face grew then he put her down. Lancelot put an arm around her waist and one in her hair and pulled her face to his.

They stopped when they heard a scream, "Erin."

"Get Arthur and tell him to come to the training yard." Lancelot drew his swords and ran into the training yard.

&&&&&

I love cliffhangers don't you? Well I'm only going to have a couple chapters left three at the most more than likely. I am playing with the idea of a sequel what do you guys think? I really like this story and I don't know if I want to give it up just yet so if you guys could let me know if you would like it then let me know please.

Thanks again for all the reviews you guys are great about leaving them even when I'm not very timely on my updates thanks again and please let me know what you all think!


	23. End Of One A Begining For Others

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. I realize that I haven't put up a disclaimer in awhile or one at all so here it is: I don't own King Arthur or and of it's characters I wish I did but I don't. The only people I do own from this story are the following: Natalie, Kayla, Erin, Alona, Conrad, Leonardo, and Akia. Oh, if you don't like violence be careful in this chapter there is something that might make you cringe.

REVIEW:

They stopped when they heard a scream, "Erin."

"Get Arthur and tell him to come to the training yard." Lancelot drew his swords and ran into the training yard.

&&&&&

Erin was on the ground and Leonardo was battling with Galahad not far off, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Leonardo called me a whore then slapped me and Galahad came out of nowhere and they started fighting." Said Erin. They looked at the two men who were not holding back and Galahad seemed to have the upper hand when he punched Leonardo in the jaw.

"Galahad stop this." Said Lancelot.

"NO!" yelled Galahad not taking his eyes from Leonardo. The knights including Gwenivere, Conrad, Natalie and Kayla ran into the training yard.

"Arthur what is the meaning of this?" asked Conrad.

"I'd like to know as well." Said Arthur.

Gwenivere walked past them to Erin, "Come you need to go inside."

"But Galahad…"

"Arthur will handle it." Erin nodded as she and Gwenivere walked back to the castle. Lancelot walked up to Arthur and Conrad, "Leonardo called Lady Erin a less than desirable name hit her and Galahad started fighting him over it."

"What did that _dear _brother of mine call her?" growled Conrad. Everyone looked at Conrad shocked at the malice in his voice.

"A whore." Said Lancelot.

"Look."

They all looked at the fight Galahad had knock Leonardo's sword from his hand and had his at Leonardo's throat. He finally lowered his sword and walked back to the other knights. "Well done Galahad." Said Bors.

A yell filled the air as Leonardo ran towards Galahad with his sword raised looking very angry. Conrad had stepped in his way and drew his broad sword.

"This should be interesting." Said Bors.

"This isn't your fight." Said Galahad.

The two brothers were not listening. "You would fight your own little brother for them?" snarled Leonardo.

"Yes." The knights looked at each other a little shocked. "You ask me why I fight for them well I ask you little brother why send three assassins after me are you not man enough to try and kill me yourself?" challenged Conrad.

"What kind of man sends assassins after his own brother?" asked Galahad. Conrad blocked Leonardo's sword and kicked him in the chest.

"Remind me to never make him mad." Kayla whispered to Natalie. Leonardo stabbed at Conrad he blocked it and swung it away and sliced at Leonardo's neck decapitating him. Kayla went up to him, "Conrad?"

"What?"

"Let's go back inside and get you cleaned up." Said Kayla.

"I've killed my own brother."

"Yes you did but he would have tried to kill you if you hadn't killed him." Said Kayla.

"I killed him." He started putting his sword at his neck.

"Ah no!" said Kayla, "You don't need to kill yourself he was a bad person. Oi this is heavy." Kayla stuck the sword in the ground, "Conrad I did not know him well but what I did know I didn't like. He wasn't human and you did the right thing." Conrad turned to Kayla and rested his forehead against hers.

Natalie smiled and laced her fingers with Tristan, "Come on I want to go on a walk." They left the training yard and walked into the town.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Natalie asked resting her head on Tristan's shoulder as they walked.

"Boy."

"Why? Don't you want a daddy's girl?" she asked with a smile.

"If it's a boy I could train him."

"And if it was a girl you couldn't?"

"She would be too much like you."

"Tristan!" Natalie playfully slapped Tristan's arm.

"Well I want a girl she can have my cute nose and your wonderful eyes. So she'll be so beautiful she'll have so many suitors she'll have to beat them off with a stick." Said Natalie.

"No."

Natalie smiled, "Well fine I think I will have a girl just to spite you."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "You do not decide."

"Fine, I'll have a boy for you to train and a little girl for me to spoil."

"One baby is enough." Natalie laughed, "Nope too late I'm going to end up having two babies."

"Help us now."

Natalie laughed again then she kissed his jaw line, "I love you Tristan."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Why did you want to speak to us Arthur?" asked Lancelot.

The group was in the fortress hall. Arthur stood with a smile, "Ladies and knights, I would like to announce in one weeks time Gwenivere and I will be wed."

Everyone cheered; "It's about time!" chuckled Bors. "Oh look who is talking." Said Lancelot, and this brought a fresh round of laughter.

"I'm so happy for you two." Said Natalie.

"You two are perfect together." Smiled Kayla.

A week later Arthur and Gwenivere were married in a wonderful ceremony. That night there was an enormous celebration for in their honor. "Gwenivere, I'm so happy for you." Said Natalie hugging the woman.

"Thank-you." Arthur came up behind her whispering to her, "Arthur I'm trying to…"

"Oh go on you two won't be missed at least for awhile anyway." Said Natalie.

Arthur grinned and led a laughing Gwenivere to the palace. Tristan put and arm around Natalie's slightly bulged out middle, "Where have they run off to?"

"Where do you think?" asked Natalie with a smirk.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Tristan picked her up in a swoop and started carrying her to the castle, "Tristan!"

&&&&&

Ok this was the next to last chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want something to be changed? Worthy of a sequel? If you have a comment about the previously stated then please leave a review!


	24. Epilouge

A Heart On Wings

Hey I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad that you guys are taking the time to leave the reviews. I realize that I haven't put up a disclaimer in awhile or one at all so here it is: I don't own King Arthur or and of it's characters I wish I did but I don't.

The only people I do own from this story are the following: Natalie, Kayla, Erin, Alona, Conrad, Leonardo, and Akia. Ok well this is the last chapter! tears sniff lol I am just so amazed at the amount of reviews I received from all of the reviewers and how kind and fun they were to read. THANK-YOU soooooooooooo much!

REVIEW:

Tristan picked her up in a swoop and started carrying her to the castle, "Tristan!"

&&&&&

**5 MONTHS LATER **

Natalie held the chair with one hand and table with the other and pulled herself up. "Natalie I love you and I know that you are pregnant but you are fat." Said Kayla.

"It could be twins." Said Akia.

"It could be with all the kicking if not then this is one strong child." Said Natalie.

"How long were the men going to be gone?" asked Erin.

"Missing Galahad?" teased Alona.

"Be nice she wasn't the one standing out on the wall most of the morning." Said Gwenivere. She pulled herself from her chair similarly to Natalie.

"See Gwenivere isn't that fat." Said Kayla.

"But she's not as pregnant as I am." Said Natalie walking from the room. The doors had just closed behind Natalie when they heard her scream. The other women ran out of the room to see Natalie leaning against the wall holding her stomach. Kayla and Akia helped her stand, "Oh gods." Natalie squeezed their arms.

"What do we do?"

"Oh god it's coming!"

"Mother what do we do?"

"Calm down. Alona go get Vanora."

"Ok." Alona ran out of the castle.

"Erin go get lots of cloth and water and take it to Natalie's room." Erin nodded then ran off to her job.

"Come on Nat we just need to get your room." Said Akia as she and Kayla helped her walk.

Slowly they made it to Natalie's room Vanora came in rolling up her sleeves, "Alright Natalie are you ready to have a baby?"

"I'm going to have two. And I am not having either until Tristan gets back." Natalie ground out through her teeth.

"I'll go find them." Said Akia. She ran as fast as she could praying the knights were not far away. Akia's prayer was answered as she met the laughing knights in the courtyard.

"Baby…Natalie…having…" panted Akia. The knights looked confused but Tristan understood enough and shot past Akia and flew through the castle to Natalie.

"Natalie?" asked Tristan walking in.

"Tristan?"

"I'm right here." Said Tristan coming closer. Tristan dove to the floor as something flew at his head and smashed into the wall behind him, "Get out you stupid _insert much foul language."_

Tristan backed out of the room quickly and closed the door. The knights were outside Bors was grinning and patted Tristan on the back, "What did she throw at you?"

"Clay cup."

"Ah that's nothing when my Vanora was having Number Four she threw a pan at me. Don't worry she won't stay mad for long." Chuckled Bors patting Tristan on the back.

Kayla stuck her head out in the hall, "Tristan could you come in? Natalie needs you right now." Tristan sighed and walked in the room he sat by the bed and held Natalie's hand. "Tristan."

"I'm here." He said kissing her hand. Natalie screamed and squeezed Tristan's hand this time Natalie's scream was joined by a baby's crying.

"It's a girl. Looks like you were right Natalie she's got company." Vanora handed the little girl to Kayla to be cleaned.

"It's almost over." Whispered Tristan.

"And you have a little boy." Said Vanora.

"Why isn't he crying?" asked Natalie laying back.

"Well sometimes they just don't want to cry." Said Vanora cleaning him up.

"Defiantly your son." Said Natalie smiling.

"And she's defiantly your daughter, being loud." Smiled Tristan.

"Oh gods a joke coming from Tristan's mouth?" asked Kayla shocked.

"I would throw something else at you but I'm too tired." Said Natalie.

"Rest. When you wake up we will name them." Said Tristan kissing her brow.

"Tristan?"

"Hmm?"

"Told you I would have two babies."

"Yes you did." Smiled Tristan. Natalie fell asleep quickly and Tristan held her so they could change the bed. Tristan lay down in the bed and he put the two babies between himself and Natalie. A few hours later Natalie woke up and fed the twins then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Natalie and Tristan were sitting up in the bed Tristan was holding the baby girl and Natalie had the baby boy. In came all the knights, Vanora, Erin, Alona, and Conrad.

The little girl started whining and reaching for one of Tristan's braids, "You can't chew on that." He said pulling his hair away. She started pouting and getting teary eyed Tristan bent his head down and allowed his daughter to play with one of his braids. She started pulling it and cooing.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl." Said Vanora.

"What are their names?" asked Lancelot putting his arm around Alona.

"Well Tristan and I agreed on the name Braden for a boy but we never agreed on a girl name. So I was thinking that we could name her after her father's mother." Said Natalie.

Tristan smiled down at his daughter, "Blancheflor."

"Braden and Blancheflor." Said Natalie with a smile.

Natalie looked up at Tristan with a smile, "This is perfect."

&&&&&

Well there you have it the end of it, for now! wink Well I'm sad that this story is over and it looks that it is very possible for a sequel since that's what most people seem to want thanks again to all the reviews!


End file.
